7 Days
by Rosepedal
Summary: Rin falls under a spell. She turns into a demon and becomes older. She needs to do three things in 7 days, or she'll turn back to her former self. But if she is able to do all three things, she will stay demon forever. - please R&R.
1. There's a First Time for Everything

Rose: I've finally decided to repost this chapter. It's so horribly messed up.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own...you no own...everyone's unhappy...  
  
Chapter 1: There's a First Time for Everything  
  
  
  
Rin, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru just happen to be resting by a lake. Rin is playing with Jaken while Sesshoumaru is heeling himself from an injury he acquired from a previous attack from Naraku.  
  
"That damned bastard Naraku! He's as good as dead when I find him!" Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath. "He's mine!"  
  
"Rin, not so hard!" Sesshoumaru heard Jaken's voice and looked over to find Rin kicking Jaken. For some reason, Sesshoumaru found this very funny.  
  
"Rin wants to play." Rin cried at Jaken, who was lying on ground next to Rin, with many brusies and bumps. "Please play with Rin some more." Rin was now in tears.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru called for Rin to come to him. Rin came slowly to Sesshoumaru, mainly to dry her tears. "Rin, why don't you go into the forest with Jaken to get more healing herbs for me." Sesshoumaru suggested, making sure that Jaken heard him clearly.  
  
Jaken sighed. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." And Rin cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Come on master Jaken. Rin wants to play." Rin said cheerfully. "Rin will race you. GO!" Rin took off into the forest with Jaken right behind her trying to catch up to her.  
  
That should give me some time to plan my revenge opon that fucking bastard Naraku! With that thought out of his mind, Sesshoumaru fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
"I win, I win!" Rin said as she entered a clearing in the forest. "Did you hear me, master Jaken..." Rin faded off while she was looking around in a panic for Jaken. "Master Jaken?" Rin started to get scared. She didn't know where she was. She started crying out for Sesshoumaru or Jaken to come and get her. But no one heard except a figure standing in the shadows of the trees....  
  
"Rin! Rin! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru will be furious at me. I've lost track of Rin not to mention I've also lost track of my surroundings. I think I'm lost." Jaken had a look of panic on his face because of his misfortune is getting himself lost and being separate from Rin. " She couldn't have gone far now, could she? Rin! Rin!"  
  
"Little girl, are you lost?" a strange voice had asked.  
  
Rin was so scared that she didn't answer. All she did was muffle a couple of sobs and took a step back.  
  
"Now now, don't be afraid of me. I'm just a spellcaster." Rin could recognize it now, it was a young woman's voice. "I'm here to help you. Just tell me your name."  
  
Rin shook her head and took another step back, this time not knowing that there was a branch on the ground and tripped. Then it started to rain.  
  
"Come now child. I'll tell you me name if you tell me yours. I'll start, my name is Tegaisaru."  
  
As much as Rin didn't want to speak, she had to give in. "My name is Rin."  
  
"Rin is it. That's pretty." Tegaisaru commented. This time it was Tegaisaru who took a step forward. "Come Rin, before you catch cold." Tegaisaru took another step forward allowing Rin to see Tegaisaru's face. It was a kind face. Tegaisaru had a lite black hair color and her lips seemed to come alive, they were so red. And her facial features, she strong check bones and the her eyes were the color of a bright greenish-blue. Her body had devine features as well, her body was slim and the kimono she was wearing was a beautiful shade of yellow which made every part of her body flawless.  
  
Rin hesitated at first, but seeing Tegaisaru's kind face made Rin feel very relaxed. "Okay." Rin agreed to go with Tegaisaru. Tegaisaru took Rin by the hand and led her out of the forest and to a cabin just outside of the forest. Once inside the cabin Tegaisaru told Rin to get out of her, now soaking, clothes. While Rin was taking off her clothes, Tegaisaru laid out a beautiful lite blue kimono while red and yellow flowers printed on it. Rin gasped at the sight of the beautiful kimono.  
  
"That is for you Rin." Tegaisaru told Rin as she left Rin so she may change. Rin happily put it on.  
  
Once Rin was fully dressed, she went to find Tegaisaru.  
  
"It looks like it's a little big on you Rin. Would you like me to get something else for you to wear? Something a little bit smaller perhaps?" Tegaisaru had asked Rin as soon as Rin came out.  
  
"No, this is just fine, thank you."  
  
"Suite yourself then. But just be careful not to trip please."  
  
"Yes Miss Tegaisaru."  
  
"Tegaisaru. Just call me Tagaisaru, Rin."  
  
"Okay, Tegaisaru." Rin smiled at Tegaisaru and hugged herself as she felt the fabric of the kimono. Rin had completely forgotten about Sesshoumaru and Jaken, but that didn't bother her.  
  
It wasn't until it started to rain really hard, did Sesshoumaru wake up. As he was waking up,he first relelized that neither Jakennor Rin had returned from their "little outing".  
  
"It's raining." Sesshoumaru said. " I can't catch either of their scents."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, in time that he took his nap, he had fully recovered from his injury. And Sesshoumaru was really glad that he had been able to heal so fast, because that meant that he would be able to challenge Naraku very soon.  
  
"I guess I should get out of the storm. But first let me find Jaken and Rin...." As soon as Sesshoumaru had said that, he could faintly smell Jaken's scent. "Jaken......but I don't smell Rin's scent.....Hmm.." Sesshoumaru started walking into the forest, trying to keep Jaken's scent.  
  
But it was hard for Sesshoumaru to keep tracking Jaken's scent, for the rain kept covering it. Damn the stupid rain. All rain does is slow things down Sesshoumaru noted that these unrelated were coming to him at full force. Soon he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he had completely lost track of the time. And soon he had slumped down next to a tree lost, yet again, in his foolish thoughts.  
  
Rin had fallen asleep on the futon in Tegaisaru's cabin. Tegaisaru, who had crepted in to the room in which Rin slept, sprinkled a lite blue powerd all over Rin's body which caused Rin's body to glow the same color as the powder. Then Tegaisaru started mumbling an incontion, " Tever ni omoisha kish tiuy eniponamliod, fordejuf detre yuialp ko ni shi, growth!" Once the spell was recited, the bright blue light shot up from Rin's body and covered the entire room. It finally made it outside and disappeared into the night.  
  
Tegaisaru looked at Rin, who was know glowing the same shade of blue that the light was, and them she smiled and said, " I know you're in pain right now, and I'm sorry but the pain won't last for long. Then you can go back to be your normal self. But until then you will have to suffer as well as your friends. They will expirence more pain than you will. Enjoy." The way that 'Enjoy' rolled off Tegaisaru's tongue, pleased her to no end.  
  
Just as Tegaisaru has entered the room, she slipped out of the room. And Tegaisaru went to prepare for tomorrow. The joy of the thought of what tomorrow would made Tegaisaru giggle uncontrolably. She loved it.  
  
It was the middle of the night when Sesshoumaru finally came to. He awoke finding himself in the middle of the forest, under a tree. He leaned forward and tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"What happened to me-" He was caught short of words as a terrible pain entered his head. The magnatitude of this pain made him groan in pain. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, tring to make the incredible pain go away. But he failed miserably. Leaning back only made the pain worse.  
  
This time Sesshoumaru coundn't keep the pain inside. And he screamed as if there was no end to it. The only problem was that he couldn't control the rage inside of him from the pain. He started lashing out uncontrolably. Yelling and screaming and tore up everything in his way.  
  
The worst part of the entire scene was that no matter how hard he tried, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop himself. Sesshoumaru felt like he was going to rip himself apart before.....before it stopped.Just as soon as it had started, it had stopped. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, his hands shaking violently. He was terrififed that he couldn't stop himself, he felt out of control.  
  
This was a new feeling for Sesshoumaru, he's never felt this way before. Every time he tried to get up, the horrible pain would enter his head, and he would be forced to sit back down.  
  
He was getting very angery at this. He needed to do something about it, he wasn't going to looked at as weak. He wouldn't allow it.  
  
Rin woke up to a terrible headache. She groaned in pain and winced at the sight of the light.  
  
"Ow.....my head hurts so much." Rin sat up on her futon, staring at the the wall, trying to focus her vision.  
  
  
  
Rose: Okay, I fixed it... 


	2. A Very Strange Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha(darn it). Cause if I was I wouldn't be right here writing this!  
  
Chapter 2: The Three Obligations  
  
" I don't care what you say, but I know what I saw!"growled a certain half- demon.  
  
" Well, I say you didn't!"replied a certain miko.  
  
" Well, I'm saying your both immature!" Sango interrupted Kagome and Inuyasha. " I can't believe you two are at it again. What are you arguing about now?" Sango said, getting agervated by Kagome's and Inuyasha's bickering.  
  
Kagome started. " Inuyasha says he saw what he thinks was a blue streak of light cross the sky." Kagome tried to keep her voice under control. " I think his mind was playing tricks on him because as soon as came to get me, it was gone."  
  
" That's because you took so darn long to come out to look at it!" Inuyasha said under his breath but Kagome still heard him.  
  
" SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed with full force anger. " SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"  
  
After her little outburst, Kagome stormed out of the campsite and headed toward the forest. " Who does he think he is telling me that! He's just an asshole, that's all he is-an asshole!" Kagome thought she had said under her breath, but both Miroku and Sango heard it.  
  
" Boy is she pissed." Miroku said, his eyes wide and in shock. " Do you think she'll come back?"  
  
" She'll be back. Don't worry about her. Could you help me lift Inuyasha, please?"  
  
" Sure." Miroku replied, trying to stay on Sango's nice. After seeing Kagome erupt, he didn't want to take his chances with Sango; especially after they seemed to be getting along so well. " Let me grab his mid drift, while you get his legs."  
  
" Okay." Sango replied without raising her voice.  
  
They lifted Inuyasha up and carried him to the heart of the campsite. They placed him down gently, knowing that Kagome was very pissed because usually Inuyasha would have woke up by now. Kagome had knocked the shit out of Inuyasha this time and unconesous.  
  
" I don't know what you did to Kagome to get her this pissed off, but it must have been very bad to get her that mad. Oh Inuyasha, what have you gotten your self into this time..." Sango trailed off. Miroku was looking at her with a weird expression on his face.  
  
" Who are you talking to?"  
  
" No one!" Sango quickly answered, leaving Miroku puzzled. *Strange. She may be strange but that's what I love about her* Miroku thought to himself.  
  
" I'm going to start making breakfast. Houshi-sama?"  
  
" Hmm? Oh, breakfast. That's sounds good."  
  
" Where am I?" Jaken sat up scraching his head. As soon as he was completely up, he looked around. " Oh......that's right, I was looking for Rin. But knowing that little hyper brat, she's probably already with Lord Sesshoumaru. Oh....." Jaken knew if Sesshoumaru found out he lost Rin, he would rip Jaken apart. " I guess I'll have to find her myself then." Jaken quickly left in search of Rin. " Rin! Rin!"  
  
Rin finally got up. " Tegaisaru?" Rin stepped outside and found a unnervingly friendly Tegaisaru.  
  
Tegaisaru looked up at Rin with a mile wide grin on her face. " Rin, you're up, wonderful!" Chirped Tegaisaru. " I just finished preparing breakfast and was going in to wake you. You must be starving. You went to bed last night without dinner." Tegaisaru said sticking a plate of rice into her face. " Here!"  
  
Rin took the rice. " Thank you." Rin said while sitting down. " It's looks great!" And with that Rin started to chow down.  
  
Unknowingly to Rin, Tegaisaru was mumbling another part of the preveous incantation, smiling to herself while she said it. Then, from out of nowhere, " Here have some more, Rin. You'll need your strength." Tegaisaru gave more rice to Rin.  
  
With a mouth already filled with rice, " Thank you, Tegaisaru. You're so kind!"  
  
" Don't mention it!" *Just keep eating, Rin, keep eating....* 


	3. The Three Obligations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(darn it!)However, I do own Tegaisaru.^o^!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm really happy that people find my story interesting.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing me. Thanks!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up!  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was finally standing up, tried to see if he could track Rin's scent. But he wasn't able to find Rin's scent. Sesshoumaru was getting very pissed that nothing was going right for him.  
  
" That's very strange..." Sesshoumaru muttered. " I guess I'll have to find Rin the old fashion way." And with that Sesshoumaru raced off in the last direction that he smelled Rin's scent. " If anyone laid a hand on you, I swear I'll kill them!"  
  
" That was really good Tegaisaru!" Rin said happily, rubbing her stomach.  
  
" I'm glad you liked it!" Tegaisaru chirped. " And if you need anything else, just tell me, okay?"  
  
" Well, I need to go back to Lord Sesshoumaru now."  
  
" Then I'll bring you to him." Tegaisaru said with a smile. " I think we might be able to find him."  
  
" Really? You would do that for me, Tegaisaru?"  
  
" Of course I would Rin." Tegaisaru said with sincerity. " Of course I would."  
  
" Great! Then let's get going!" Rin said with a cheerful expression on her face and a look of determination in her eyes. " I bet he's looking for me right now!"  
  
" I bet he is too!" Rin just looked back at Tegaisaru, with a huge grin on her face. " Come on Rin, let's go find your friend." Rin shot up and started off in the direction of the forest. Tegaisaru just smiled at herself, a smile filled with a conning evil.  
  
Kagome had been walking for the longest time, not even looking in the direction she was going until she had tripped over a branch.  
  
" What the hell...?" Kagome said while catching her balance. " Ugh!" Kagome tried to kick the branch, but fell in the process. " Oww..."  
  
Once on the ground, Kagome broke down into tears. Cursing at herself and hitting the ground with her fists.  
  
" Why? Why? Why?" Kagome said over and over again. " Why did I have to argue with Inuyasha? Now I'm lost in the forest and probably can't get out by myself. And Inuyasha is probably still mad at me and won't come looking for me. What am I going to do?"  
  
Between talking fast and crying so hard, Kagome was out of breath. She began to breathe hard and soon her crying became violent sobs. Kagome brought her hands up to her face and cried into them.  
  
*Maybe I shouldn't have argued with Inuyasha. Maybe if I didn't argue with him I wouldn't be here right now...* There was a rustling in the bushes and Kagome heard what she thought might be voices. Kagome finally picked up her head and when she did, she realized that she had been in a clearing in the forest and was a sitting duck for any demon that found her sitting. So Kagome decided to run out of the forest clearing and back into the forest.  
  
Just as Kagome left the forest clearing, Rin and Tegaisaru entered the clearing.  
  
" Finally, we made it to the clearing." Tegaisaru said panting like crazy. " I thought we'd never get here."  
  
" I know." Rin said panting equally as hard. " But I'm glad we're here now. Lord Sesshoumaru must be around here somewhere. But just exactly where?"  
  
" It looks like it's getting late. I'd better make this quick." Tegaisaru said. " If I wait much longer, it'll be too late."  
  
" What was that Tegaisaru?" Rin asked as she turned around to face Tegaisaru, who had her eyes closed and was now reciting some kind of enchantment. " Tegaisaru?"  
  
"...tever ni omoisha kish tivy eniponamliod, fordejuf detre yuialp ko ni shi, growth..." Rin heard Tegaisaru recite. "...tever ni omoisha kish tivy eniponamliod, fordejuf detre yuialp ko ni shi, growth!"  
  
Tegaisaru recited this incantation four more times. Getting louder and louder each time she said it. Rin started to feel very strange as her body glowed a bright blue color. Rin couldn't feel her body any longer. It was numb.  
  
* What is she doing to me?* Rin thought in panic. * What is she doing?!?*  
  
Tegaisaru opened her eyes and stared toward Rin. Tegaisaru had a smile on her face. " Rin, don't be afraid. You'll be perfectly fine." Tegaisaru started walking toward Rin, and because Rin's body was numb, Rin couldn't run away from Tegaisaru.  
  
Tegaisaru came up right next to Rin, put her hand on Rin's face, and said in a gentle voice, " What I'm about to tell is very important, so listen very carefully. The incantation that I said was a spell to turn you into a demon." Rin's eyes widened at the sound of this, while Tegaisaru continued. " Not only will you become demon, but you'll also become older. You have seven days before you change back into a human child." Rin tried to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth. " There's a way to stay a demon forever as well...you must do three things to stay a demon. The first one to find a demon mate. The second is to conceive the first child of your demon mate. The third is the most important of them all...you must kill and drink the blood of a miko." After Tegaisaru finished, she disappeared into the forest, leaving Rin helpless.  
  
Rin finally collapsed on to the ground, still glowing the light blue color....  
  
Hey long chapter!  
  
Again thanks for the reviews!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter it's going to be great!!!!!  
  
Peace Out!!!! O 0oo0......ROCK ON!!!!  
  
******RoSePeTaL711****** 


	4. Mistake please don't worry

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so if I can't have him neither can you! ^O^!!  
  
Hey all! Sorry about taking so long putting this chapter up.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I never knew that ya'll would like it.cry.tear.It's so emotional.  
  
Anyway, if ya'll really like good Rin/Sesshoumaru/Kohaku/Souta stories then check out a fanfiction from a friend of mine called The Dark Goddess by libra071988. The story is awesome!  
  
As for the whole "RoSePeTaL" thing, I'm sorry. I kinda sorta forgot about the "D". (I can't spell for shit!!!.O 0oo0....ROCK ON!!!!!!  
  
******RoSePeDaL711******(hey I spelled it right this time!)  
  
(If this chapter is finally uploaded then I must apologize for the mishap with the chapter 4 i.e. uploading only the disclaimer. I kept trying to upload this chapter but it kept only uploading the disclaimer. I'm sorry that that happened. I'll try to fix the problem asap. Until then I'm going to write and try to upload chapter 5. If this happens again email me about the fanfiction and I'll email the chapter to you. Thanxs!! ^O^!!) 


	5. A New Rin

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha..no I'm not trying to take Inuyasha and Miroku..  
  
Inuyasha: Help..help!!!!  
  
Miroku: I can't grope women in here!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!  
  
Rose: Oh..they are so cute when they are mad!!!! ^.^!!! Come here and let me hug ya!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome HELP!!!!!!!KAGOME!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Nope this is your problem. I'll be right back though. Have fun Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!!!COME BACK HERE!!!!(cry)  
  
Miroku: SANGO HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Sango: No way am I helping you, you hentai!  
  
Miroku: @.@,,,,,,Sango please. (Sango walks away)  
  
Rose: Awwwww..(hugs Inuyasha and Miroku). There we go.  
  
Inuyasha:...help.  
  
Miroku:..x.x..  
  
Rose: This is going to be a great chapter..enjoy the chapter while I enjoy Miroku and Inuyasha..oh Miroku and Inuyasha come here please..  
  
Allow me to explain what happened: I thought I had uploaded the entire chapter but instead my computer was being mean to me and decided not to upload the entire thing. (kicks computer, hurts foot) Owww. Anyway, I had to write the entire thing over again. Oh my aching hands..  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome had been running for a while now. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she was going somewhere. If it wasn't for the uneasy feeling in her stomach, she would have stopped a long time ago.  
  
*I have to keep running! What if that demon or whatever that was is still following me? Is it even following me?* Kagome stopped and looked behind her. She stood silent, listening for any sound that may indicate that someone was following her. But she heard nothing.  
  
" I guess I've been running from nothing then. And it's because of that, that I'm more lost than I was before." Kagome looked around at her surroundings, she couldn't recognize anything. * I don't even think Inuyasha will try to come after me.* Kagome quickly lost all hope of actually being found.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping Inuyasha would hear her and come to rescue her. " Help me, Inuyasha!"  
  
~~~~*BACK AT THE INUYASHA CAMPSITE*~~~~  
  
"How is he?" asked Miroku, bringing a cup of water to Sango.  
  
"Kagome must have been pretty mad at him. Normally, Inuyasha would have awoken by now." Sango took the cup of water Miroku had offered her. "Thank you, houshi-sama."  
  
"Don't mention it." Miroku said, sitting next to Sango. Miroku saw that this could be the perfect chance to 'feel up' Sango, so he didn't waste time. "I think you might be right-" "HENTAI!!" Sango yelled while hitting Miroku as hard as she could. " How dare you say that as well as feeling me up. You.you HENTAI!"  
  
Miroku tried to sit up, only to realize the look Sango gave to him. " What did I say wrong?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Sango started sarcastically. " maybe the part of me being just 'ripe'!"  
  
" I didn't say 'ripe'! I said 'right'!"  
  
"Oh..well you still tried to feel me up!"  
  
Miroku didn't even try to argue with Sango any more, he just sat up and sat against a nearby tree. Sango stormed to the other side of the campsite and sat down.  
  
"Don't even think about coming over here!" Sango warned Miroku.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Miroku replied. " I'll just stay over here."  
  
Sango shot Miroku a death glare. "Good!"  
  
So they just sat there like that, ignoring each other.  
  
*Can't they ever get along?* Inuyasha thought, as he heard the entire thing. * The only problem is that I didn't hear Kagome once during that.* Inuyasha sat up.  
  
" Oh Inuyasha, you're up." Sango quickly said. "We didn't wake you did we?"  
  
"No, but I heard the whole damn argument!" Inuyasha snapped. "And." Just as Inuyasha started to say something, he heard the resounding echo of Kagome's cries. "Kagome!"  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome, where is she?"  
  
"Oh.she went into the forest right after she 'sat' you." Sango replied.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Well, I guess about an hour." Sango said.  
  
"Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with a very curious look.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. * Why did you go in the forest alone? You should have went with Sango or Miroku.* Inuyasha took off immediately in the direction of Kagome's cries. * Damn her. She shouldn't have went alone.* Inuyasha left without answering Miroku's question and, also, leaving Miroku and Sango in a confused silence.  
  
Sango finally spoke. "What the hell just happened, houshi-sama?"  
  
"I have no clue, Lady Sango." Miroku replied.  
  
"Well..why don't we go back to what we were doing before?"  
  
"Whatever you say Lady Sango."  
  
"Good." Sango said as she sat down, her back against a tree. Miroku sat across from her, his back against another tree. And they both just stared at each other, not wanting to say anything.  
  
****************************  
  
Rin was still lying on the ground, where Tegaisaru had left her, but now the lite blue glow had faded. Rin was helpless to any attack, not to mention unconscious, but Rin could still think just like a normal, conscious human could.  
  
*Whatever spell Tegaisaru put on me, seems to have made no effect. I feel the same-* That's when Rin felt a sharp pain enter her entire body. She wanted to cry and scream but couldn't, she wanted to forget about the pain but the pain wouldn't let her.  
  
*What's happening to me?* Rin thought in pain. *This has got to be a dream. I want to wake up!* She tried to wake up, wake up from this horrible dream with her lord next to her. But she knew that was impossible. The pain was too real for it to be a dream.  
  
To Rin's surprise, the pain suddenly stopped. *It's gone?* Rin could not think any longer. Instead, she fell asleep. A peaceful, painless sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
Inuyasha sensed a demon nearby as well as Kagome's scent.  
  
*Kagome!* Inuyasha's heart sped up as he entered a clearing in the forest and a young woman, no older than 17, was lying on the ground. She had dark black hair and was very slim.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran toward the young girl, ignoring her scent completely. "Kagome! I'm here." Inuyasha turned the young woman over, only to find out that it wasn't Kagome. " You're.you're not Kagome." He looked at the peaceful expression on the young woman's sleeping face. " I don't know why the hell you decided to sleep out here." Inuyasha picked up the sleeping woman and ran toward Kagome's scent. * Kagome, I'm coming.*  
  
******************************  
  
Sesshoumaru had a strong lock on Rin's scent, but to his surprise, it was changing.  
  
*How can it be changing?* Sesshoumaru thought. * If someone is hurting you, I swear I'll kill them; long and painful!* Sesshoumaru ran faster at that thought. * I'll kill them!*  
  
Sesshoumaru entered the clearing where Rin scent was coming from, but didn't see Rin. Sesshoumaru went into a panic. * Rin! Where are you? Am I too late?* That's when Sesshoumaru picked up another scent.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled and ran off in the direction of Inuyasha's scent.  
  
********************************  
  
Inuyasha was getting closer to Kagome. He ran as fast as he could but made sure he wouldn't lose his grip on the sleeping girl in his arms. * Kagome please be okay.*  
  
Inuyasha ran as far as he could but couldn't continue. He had ran to a waterfall with no possible way around it. * Oh crap! Now what am I suppose to do?* Inuyasha heard the soft sobs over the sound of the waterfall. * Could that be Kagome?* Inuyasha walked toward the direction of where the sobs were coming from.  
  
He hadn't walked far before he found Kagome crying. She had her knees to her chest and her head down in her knees, crying.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a happy tone in his voice.  
  
Kagome raised her head from her knees only to look up at bright, beautiful, amber eyes. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered with a happy expression on her face but it was dropped sooner than expected as her eyes locked on the woman sleeping in Inuyasha's arms. "Who's that?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said looking down at the girl in his arms. " I found her in a clearing in the forest sleeping like this."  
  
"So you decided to play hero?" Kagome asked, anger flowing to her face.  
  
"Well I couldn't leave her there, she could have been killed by a damn demon!"  
  
"So you just picked her up and walked away?"  
  
"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
A surprised look came on Kagome's face. "You were looking for me?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"After what I did? You still came looking?" Kagome already knew his answer: " Miroku and Sango were worried about you, so they sent me to come after you." Kagome started to get angry at this.  
  
"Yeah, I heard your cries for me, so I came." Inuyasha said in a sensitive tone.  
  
"." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"A demon is coming!" Inuyasha said with a shocked look on his face. " Kagome stay down."  
  
"Okay." Kagome replied as she did what he said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru showed up right across from Inuyasha. "Get away from her or I'll KILL you!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What are you talking about you bastard?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with a gazed look.  
  
"Inuyasha.you have something that belongs to me." Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled to the woman in Inuyasha's arms but Inuyasha thought Sesshoumaru meant Tegsaiga.  
  
"Forget it Sesshoumaru, you're not getting Tegsaiga." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"I'm not talking about the sword you fool. I'm talking about the girl in your arms." Sesshoumaru pointed at the girl.  
  
Inuyasha was very confused. "You want the girl?"  
  
"I believe I just said that you ass." Sesshoumaru was starting to lose his patience.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha's anger was rising.  
  
"Taking a young child. Shame on you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"WHAT? I didn't do anything to her!" Inuyasha had a hint of anger behind his words. "I found her sleeping in a forest clearing! If I hadn't come along, she'd probably be dead!"  
  
Inuyasha's words shocked Sesshoumaru. "You made sure she was safe?" Sesshoumaru held a certain tone of softness to his words. As well as the worried expression on his face.  
  
"Yes I did." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshoumaru strangely.  
  
"Well then thank you." Sesshoumaru said in his normal voice, but it had a little sincerity to it. "...If you need a favor just ask me." Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha and took the girl from his arms.  
  
"Sure..but just remember it when the time comes." Inuyasha said watching Sesshoumaru walk away with the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Sesshoumaru ran off into the forest.  
  
"Well that was weird." Kagome said after having watched the entire scene before her very eyes. "If I wasn't here, I wouldn't have believed it."  
  
*I wonder why that girl was so important to him?* Inuyasha thought. "Come on Kagome, let's get back to the campsite. When I left Miroku and Sango were at each others throats."  
  
"Okay." Kagome was still shocked at Sesshoumaru's strange behavior. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back. "Ready?" Inuyasha then ran off into the forest, opposite of Sesshoumaru.  
  
******************************  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't have to run long before he heard someone calling for Rin. "Jaken." Sesshoumaru growled now remembering that Jaken was supposed to watch Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped right in front of a river and saw Jaken walking up the bank.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken exclaimed running toward Sesshoumaru but stopped just out of Sesshoumaru's reach. Jaken saw his lord's facial expression and knew that Sesshoumaru was mad. "What is it my lord?"  
  
"You were supposed to watch Rin." Sesshoumaru's anger rising. "You're lucky that my half-breed bastard of a brother found her."  
  
"Your brother found Rin?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and noticed that she wasn't the same as before. Her scent had a hint of demon to it. *What is this new change in her scent? Not to mention, she looks older.* "He protected Rin and because of that, I owe him a favor." Sesshoumaru's anger sub-sided as he thought of losing Rin.  
  
"A favor, my lord?"  
  
"Yes, a favor." Sesshoumaru cut off as he felt Rin move in his arms. He gently sat on the ground, his back against a tree, with Rin still in his arms.  
  
Rin's eyes opened slightly. She tried to focus her vision but it was very hard. Rin finally focused her eyes on Sesshoumaru's face. "Sess.Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed how Rin's voice sounded more feminine, more mature, than it use to. "Yes Rin?" He looked into her eyes and saw a hint of demon in them.  
  
"Where am I?" Rin spoke softly, trying to sit up.  
  
"You're with me and Jaken at the river." Sesshoumaru helped Rin sit up, he then saw that she was indeed older and both Jaken and Rin saw it too.  
  
"What happened to me?" Rin cried looking down at her fully developed body. "Why am I like this?" She asked Sesshoumaru, who answered bluntly. "I don't know Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes off of Rin. * Why am I drawn to her?* Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Jaken saw the tiny bit of demon in her and whispered to his lord, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why does she bear the scent of a demon?" Jaken waited for a reply, but didn't get one. *Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know either?*  
  
Rin sat silently for a moment, racking her brain, trying to remember. Then it all came back to her: the pain, the three requirements, and Tegaisaru. "I can remember now."  
  
"What happened Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me. Did anyone try to hurt you or hurt you in anyway?" Sesshoumaru's anger was, again, rising.  
  
"No.yes.maybe." Was all Rin could say at the moment.  
  
"Tell me what happened." Sesshoumaru said in a softer voice. "Please Rin, tell me."  
  
"Okay." Rin looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "There was this spellcaster by the name of Tegaisaru."  
  
Inuyasha: Well THAT was fun.  
  
Miroku: I wonder what'll happen next...but then again I already know.^_^!  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku, no teasing the readers!  
  
Rose: Yeah Miroku, no teasing the readers they'll throw lemons at me and I really don't want lemons thrown at me.  
  
Miroku: Ok...just stop hugging me!(tries to get out of my hold)  
  
Rose: Not going to happen.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm just glad it's not me.  
  
Rose: Does Inuyasha feel left out?  
  
Inuyasha: No, no I'm fine. ^.^`(sweatdrop)  
  
Rose: Good..my Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha help me.(Inuyasha laughing evilly in the backround)  
  
I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this so please R&R!! Thanks in advanced!!!  
  
I really want to thank you for being so patient with me. I really hope this will load correctly!! Thanx!!! Peace Out!!!!  
  
O 0oo0..ROCK ON!!!!!!!  
  
****RoSePeDaL711(nothing special, I just like writing my pen name like this. ^O^)**** 


	6. The 1st Requirement: Finding A Mate

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Well I'm really not saying it, more like typing it. So, do I really have to type it again? Fine.fine..cry...no.I .don't .tear.own..Inuyasha. There are you happy now?(starts to cry)  
  
Rose: Hey thanx for the reviews!!! I feel really special now that people are really reading my story and liking it. Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
Inuyasha: Can we get on with the chapter now?  
  
Rose: Shut up Inuyasha. I'll do what I want to. ~o~.  
  
Miroku: Leave Rose alone Inuyasha..  
  
Rose: See? Miroku understands. ^O^!!!  
  
Miroku: ...  
  
Rose: I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you like the others!!!  
  
I finally found out what the problem was last time, and I fixed it!! So I'll try really hard to get these chapters out ASAP. Okay? Enjoy chapter 5 ( I'm trying to ignore the chapter 4 mishap. So to me there are only 5 chapters of story, including this one).  
  
(oh about the whole "lemon" thing last chapter..I call flames and juicy love scenes 'Lemons'. I just wanted to get that out. ^.^!!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sesshoumaru listened inattentively as Rin told her story.  
  
".She casted a spell on me to make me a demon and, apparently, a young woman."  
  
"So..are you like this forever?" Sesshoumaru asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not. I only have seven days to do the three requirements for me to be able to stay like this forever."  
  
"What are the requirements?"  
  
"Well." Rin was a little embarrassed. * Should I tell him? Maybe he could help me.* Rin thought it over. *Yeah, I'm definitely going to tell him.* "The first thing is to acquire a demon mate. The second is to conceive a child from my mate. And the third is to kill and drink the blood of a miko, but I don't want to kill somebody."  
  
"That spellcaster wants you to stain your hands with the blood of a miko so that you will have a burning desire to kill." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru when he said this. "Drinking the blood will allow you to remain a demon. Because of the fact that mikos are very powerful, the blood will finish the transformation."  
  
Rin had a blank look on her face. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, he could see it in her: the sudden interest in a miko's blood had allowed the demonic power within Rin to grow and get stronger. * With the proper training, she could become a very powerful demon.*  
  
"The burning desires to kill.." Rin whispered while she felt a strange power awaken in her. *Maybe I should try to complete all of the requirements. Being a demon just might be fun.* Rin grinned at this thought. Sesshoumaru and Jaken both saw it. *Yes, the demonic side of her will be very strong. It can become even stronger with my help.* Sesshoumaru knew Rin's demonic side loved the thought of killing, he just had to make Rin let go of her human emotions.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Yes Rin, what is it?"  
  
"Will you help me?" Rin looked directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Something about her expression made Sesshoumaru give in. *She has thought this over and her demonic side over powered her.*  
  
"Of course, I'll help you Rin." Sesshoumaru stood up.  
  
"Really? You would help me, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin got up off the ground and stood in front of Sesshoumaru. He could easily see had Rin had matured both in mind and body.  
  
"If that is what you want, then yes." Sesshoumaru tried to shift his wondering eyes away from the grown woman in front of him, but he couldn't. He wanted her, he needed her, he wanted her to be his mate, but he just couldn't bring himself to reveal his feelings about her. And he kicked himself mentally for this. "First we must find you a mate."  
  
"I think that this will be very difficult." Rin looked at the ground. "But if it helps any, I already have someone in mind."  
  
*******************************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had finally made it back to camp. When they got there they had found both Sango and Miroku both asleep right where Inuyasha had left them.  
  
"I thought you had said that they were at each other's throats?" Kagome asked in a shocked tone to Inuyasha as she getting off Inuyasha's back.  
  
"They were. Maybe they just got bored." Inuyasha walked over to Miroku. "Let's have some fun shall we."(a/n yes I just had to make Inuyasha say 'shall'. ^^) Inuyasha lightly tapped Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku.wake up." He started in a soft tone. "Miroku...MIROKU! WAKE UP YOU DAMN MONK!" Inuyasha hit Miroku in the head, which woke Miroku up. "What the hell?!?" Miroku stared at the half-demon in front of him while rubbing his aching head. "Why'd you have to hit me?!?!"  
  
"I was just trying to wake you up. Not my fault if you didn't wake the first time I called you." Inuyasha had replied folding his arms Inuyasha- style and looking down at the monk.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a mad face.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango to wake her up as well. "Hey Sango wake up." Kagome knelt down so that she could lightly shake Sango. "Wait till I tell you what happened in the forest."  
  
"Kagome? Oh your back. It's about time, where were you?" Sango stood up.  
  
"I'll tell you about that later." Kagome had stood up herself and looked over at a still hurting Miroku and an entertained Inuyasha. "Guess who me and Inuyasha ran into in the forest?"  
  
"I don't know, who?" Miroku replied trying to get up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Both Sango and Miroku wore the same expression on their faces (a/n O.o).  
  
"What was he doing in the forest?" Sango had asked trying to get some answers.  
  
"Apparently looking for some girl." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who immediately got the hint.  
  
"What girl?" Sango asked. "Not the little one who's always following him?"  
  
"No, a older girl. About 17." Inuyasha had answered Sango.  
  
"Did he find her?" Miroku's pain had suddenly gone away, he now wore a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes Miroku he found her, thanks to Inuyasha." Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare, as she still didn't believe his story. Miroku just sulked. "You're nothing but hentai Miroku. You have a one track mind."  
  
"Anyway, Sesshoumaru must have cared for this girl a lot because he actually thanked me." Inuyasha told an already shocked Sango and a sulking Miroku. "He also told me that if I needed a favor to just ask him."  
  
"I don't think that he was acting like himself when he said that." Kagome added. "Not to say that I thought he was cracked the first time I saw him."  
  
"So will you take him up on that offer Inuyasha?" Sango looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course I will! I'm going to get him back for all the things he put me through." Inuyasha was trying to come up with ideas of how to torture his brother. Inuyasha wore a growing smile on his face.  
  
Sango and Miroku, now rediscovering the pain Inuyasha gave to him, were still shocked at what Sesshoumaru had both said and did in the forest. Miroku was holding his still aching head while leaning against a tree.  
  
Sango sat quietly on the ground with Kagome following her. Kagome whispered something to Sango which made both of them get up and walk off somewhere.  
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Inuyasha said trying to follow them.  
  
"We're going to the hot springs, if it's any of your business." Kagome snapped. "And I find either one of you following us, you're dead!" Sango shook her head in agreement and then the two were off.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, in complete shock. "Could someone tell me what I did? It's not like I'm going to follow them anyway."  
  
"I won't follow either." Miroku said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's comment.  
  
"Yeah that was a lie, but you see I couldn't if I wanted to. I can't get up." Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "My head hurts too much for me to do anything anyway."  
  
Inuyasha just sighed. *Why do I always have to be the bad guy?*  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome and Sango walked in silence. Sango couldn't take it anymore; she had to find out what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha in the forest.  
  
"So tell me Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha in the forest?" Sango stopped and turned to Kagome, who also stopped. Kagome just stared at Sango. "Well?" Sango urged.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome simply answered. "We did absolutely nothing. Now come on Sango, lets continue to the hot springs." Kagome started to walk away when Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Kagome, I know something happened between you two. Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because there's nothing the tell." Kagome replied.  
  
Sango just sighed in defeat. "Alright Kagome, I guess your just not ready to tell me. I can understand that. Just tell me when your ready." The demon exterminator walked off to the hot springs, Kagome followed her. *Don't worry Kagome, I'll get it out of you soon enough.* Sango thought to herself as the two girls entered a clearing with a hot spring in the middle. *I just have to wait awhile.*  
  
********************************  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. *She already has someone.in mind.* Sesshoumaru couldn't help but ask who. "Who is it Rin?"  
  
Rin looked down at the ground once again. Sesshoumaru could tell that she was either very nervous or really embarrassed. *I wonder why she's so nervous.* Sesshoumaru thought as Rin started to say something.  
  
"Well..I don't know if I should say." Rin mumbled/said. Sesshoumaru heard this. He looked at Rin; he had never known her to be so bashful with him.  
  
"Of course you should tell me. It'll make this all the easier for you to complete the three requirements, plus it'll be a lot faster." Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. She didn't raise her head nor did she acknowledge him. "Well, let me ask you an easier question, is it a demon that I know?"  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Well, could I have a name?" Sesshoumaru pressed the issue once more.  
  
"Well..his name is..his name is.." Rin started to say and looked down at the ground again. "his name is..."  
  
"His name is what Rin?"  
  
"His name is ..Sesshoumaru." Rin looked up with tears in her eyes. "You. It's you."  
  
Sesshoumaru was quite taken by this. *Me? She wants me as her mate?* Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "D-Did you say my name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sesshoumaru was overcome with many feelings; in fact he almost couldn't contain them. *She said she wants me as her mate. I can finally claim her as mine now that she is a demon like me.* Sesshoumaru put his hands on Rin's shoulders and pulled her crying form in a hug. "I can't believe you would want me as your mate."  
  
"Are you mad?" Rin was able to say between sobs.  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He said as he rested his chin on her head. "I would love to be your mate."  
  
Rin was startled at his response. "Y-Y-You would?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru said softly into her ear as he released her. She backed away a little and looked into his eyes, she was still crying but these were tears of joy not sadness. Sesshoumaru was lost in her beautiful eyes. *She is so beautiful. I'm glad she's mine now.* He bent forward to her and brought his lips on hers. He gave her a passionate kiss as he let his tongue do the talking for him. She didn't even try to resist, she openly kissed him back with much enthusiasm for she loved the taste of his lips as he loved hers. He never wanted to let her go and she didn't want him to stop.  
  
The whole time this was going on, Jaken just stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin broke their kiss to actually breathe. As they did so Sesshoumaru said in a pleasing tone. "Well, only two requirements left now."  
  
Rin nodded in agreement. "Yes only two left." She smiled at Sesshoumaru as he returned it. *I think I'm going to have to thank Tegaisaru for doing this to me.*  
  
****************************  
  
Rose: Okay I know that chapter had a little lemon at the end of it. I put that in there just for you guys, my readers.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right.  
  
Rose: Shut up Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh.  
  
Rose: Well to tell ya'll the truth, I've been wanting to get that one out for a while now. But I just didn't have the time. I got all upset because a friend of mine told me that they took Inuyasha of the air again. I got really damn pissed at the t.v people that I stopped writing my fanfiction. But I'm over that now.  
  
Miroku: Is that good or not?  
  
Rose: -__- What do you think?  
  
Miroku: Good?  
  
Rose: Yes. O.O I just remembered something, I looked up 'Miroku' in a Japanese dictionary but they didn't have it but I saw something really close: Miruku means cream or milk and Miroyku means charm. Figures that Miroku would have a name so close to the charm, when he never charms any girls, well except Sango.  
  
Miroku: Hey I'm charming!  
  
Rose: Yes I know (hugs Miroku)  
  
Miroku: (struggling) Okay okay, you win, I'm not charming.  
  
Rose: I think you're charming. Stop putting yourself down!  
  
Inuyasha: (under his breath) I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Rose: I heard that!  
  
Inuyasha: Uh.(runs away)  
  
Rose: Just a little hint: the next couple of chapters just might have a lemon or two in them. .^ I'm just giving ya'll fair warning.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
Peace Out!!!! O 0oo0...ROCK ON!!!!!  
  
*******Rosepedal711******* 


	7. A Bit Too Far

Disclaimer: If you want me to tell you something that already said like.1000 times (it wasn't exactly 1000 times, you know what I mean) then go back to another chapter and read it. Humph!  
  
Rose: I personally wanna thank all my readers. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have stopped writing this story a long time ago.  
  
Inuyasha: I think that would have been better. I wouldn't have to stand here in this.  
  
Miroku: Poor Inuyasha! (starts to laugh)  
  
Rose: Oh, Inuyasha does not like my punishment measures.  
  
Inuyasha: No I don't.  
  
Miroku: (on the ground laughing his ass off)  
  
Inuyasha: (in his trademark stance; arms folded and sulking) I don't see what's so funny here.  
  
Rose: Well I do.  
  
Inuyasha: (glare)  
  
Miroku: (still on the ground) What happened Inuyasha? You fall in tub filled with pink hearts?(you see Inuyasha's clothes are all pink and his hair is purple)  
  
Inuyasha: (a deeper glare)  
  
Rose: Actually...(presses some buttons).  
  
Miroku: AH! (looks at his clothes and hair) WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHAHAAHA! LOOK AT YOU!!!  
  
Rose: I messed with the color. (presses some more buttons) Uh-oh.  
  
Inuyasha & Miroku: HA!  
  
Rose: (clothes teal and hair yellow) ha ha ha.(in a yeah yeah tone)  
  
Inuyasha: That serves you right.  
  
Rose: Oh yeah! (presses buttons) HA!  
  
Inuyasha: (now in baby blue) ..  
  
Miroku: (holding back his laughter) I've been good. Can I have my old color back now?  
  
Rose: Sure Miroku. (presses buttons, screen goes blank then comes back in black and white with midget pictures of hamtaro everywhere) Uh-oh. *inner Rose: AHHH! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING SANE IN THE WORLD, GET OFF OF MY COMPUTER SCREEN!!!!!! HAMTARO IS PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Inuyasha: Oh great now look at what you did!  
  
Rose: I'm going to stop now before I mess up the computer. (turns to readers) Please ignore my messing around with the buttons and enjoy this chapter!!!!! Please R&R!!!!  
  
Just a little props for the reviewers who care enough to actually read my babbling: Tasha3 Kouga-chan Tigerose08 InuShemeeko Twilightkitty Millie M. Banshee Hannah Purple-Enigma amychan Nightfall2525 animestargirl Jumper Prime libra071988 duckknight karen12 Angel64 Deadly Tears DemonLady1  
  
I think that's everyone. Just so ya'll know: THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Oh and one more thing... I'm just getting use to the whole fanfiction lingo such as lemon, lime, and flames so if I get them confused again (like I did last chapter) just tell me in the reviews and it'll never happen again!! (well most likely it will occur again but I probably will catch it before I post it!!) Also I'm thinking that Sesshoumaru may be a little OOC ( to me anyway), so please take note!!!!!  
  
"."=spoken /./ or *.* = thoughts a/n= author's note a/c= author's comment  
  
**********************************  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with hope in her eyes. /Two left and it's only the first day./ Her tears had stopped falling and were replaced with a smile. Sesshoumaru felt happy; a feeling he hasn't felt in years. /I love the way she smiles at me./ Sesshoumaru felt uneasy in the now growing silence.  
  
"Well then." Rin broke the silence first. "Why don't you show me the proper way to fight and kill."  
  
Sesshoumaru was startled at Rin's request and the fact that she wore a smile as she said it. "You want me to teach you how to fight and kill?"  
  
"Of course! I mean you've been a demon much longer than I have. Plus, you have much more experience than I as well."  
  
"You do have a point. Okay, I'll teach you. But you have to listen to everything I say and do everything I do, understand?" Sesshoumaru told Rin with a stern but gently smile.  
  
Rin nodded. "I understand Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rin asked with a confused look upon her face.  
  
"I said Sesshoumaru. You can call me Sesshoumaru now. If we are to be mates, then you may call me Sesshoumaru. There is no need for the '-sama' ending anymore."  
  
"Oh." Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. /He wants me to be his mate!/ "Of course Sesshoumaru-sama...uh, I mean Sesshoumaru. This will take some time to get use to."  
  
"No it won't. Don't worry." Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk down the river bank. "Come follow me for your first lesson in fighting, Rin." He called in a soft tone.  
  
"Okay." Rin started to follow when she remembered Jaken. She turned to him.(a/c: Is Jaken a he, she, or it? Very tough question..) "Are you coming?"  
  
Jaken didn't answer.  
  
"Okay." Rin turned back and started to walk in the direction that Sesshoumaru went. "Stay there then." With that she ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Jaken just stood there. He (a/c: or it!) didn't even speak a word.  
  
********************************  
  
As Rin ran, she noticed how everything now seemed strange to her now. She could run much faster than she used to and because of that the scenery flew by much faster. It was like a blur. /This must be what demons see when they run./ Rin ran through the forest until she sensed that Sesshoumaru was very near. She slowed down and came to a walk. /I'm not even getting tired./ Rin walked into a field lit with flowers and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground.  
  
".*gasp* ." Rin couldn't believe how beautiful the scene was. /This is so beautiful. This can't be where he'll teach me how to fight and kill./ She walked up to him. "Sesshoumaru..why are we here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at Rin. "I thought you might like it here." He found himself having found joy when Rin smiled. /I guess I'll have to cope with these flowers. I do not like the smell of flowers. But if I must tolerate them for her then I will./  
  
"Really? You'd actually tolerate the smell of flowers for me?" Rin asked him.  
  
Sesshoumaru wore a shocked expression. "You know about that?"  
  
"Yeah." Rin winced. "To tell you the truth.I can't tolerate this smell either."  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a soft chuckle. "Your demon senses are going to hate and like different scents."  
  
"Well .can we at least go somewhere else?"  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked in a particular irritating tone.  
  
"Because.." Rin left her answer at that. She knew he would be difficult with her. ".never mind."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave Rin a little smirk. "This will be very interesting."  
  
"What will?"  
  
"Seeing you fight." Sesshoumaru said while getting off the ground.  
  
"You think I can't fight?!?!" Rin said with a little anger in her voice.  
  
"Well..this IS coming from a person whose never fought before." Sesshoumaru had hit Rin's anger head on. /If I get her mad at me, maybe she'll attack me. That would be the easiest way for me to see exactly how strong she is at this moment. I know she won't attack me if I ask her to./" But if you say you know how to fight, then prove it to me."  
  
Rin's demon side was now starting to show it's anger. "How?" she snarled.  
  
"By attacking me, right here right now."  
  
"Fine." Rin got into a fighting stance. ".if it's a fight you want, then it's fight you'll get." Her demon side was pulling out of the 'helpless' act. /If he thinks I still need help even when I'm a demon, then he's got another thing coming./  
  
Sesshoumaru was a little shocked at Rin's sudden eagerness to fight him. "Okay then." He also got into a fighting stance. /I'll go easy on her. She has never fought anyone before and if I fight her with my full strength then it will most likely be to much for her. Plus she is my mate. I wouldn't want to kill her./ "Let's begin-" Sesshoumaru wasn't able to finish. Rin came at him as soon as he started to speak. She threw punches and kicks, one after another, at him with great force. Sesshoumaru had trouble keeping up with her. /For someone whose never fought before, she's really good. I just might have to use a little more of my strength./  
  
Sesshoumaru used his great speed to dodge an incoming punch. He came up behind Rin and grabbed her from the back. "You're a very good fighter. With the right training, you could become very strong."  
  
Rin's anger had subdued and now she was showing a tiny bit of exhaustion. "You really mean it? But I only have a short time as a demon."  
  
"Didn't I tell you earlier that if you want to stay a demon then I will make sure that you'll stay a demon?"  
  
"Yes, you did. But I don't know if I'm able to kill and drink the blood of a miko."  
  
"Drink the blood of a miko? You have to kill and drink the blood of a miko?" Sesshoumaru asked still holding Rin from behind.  
  
"Yes I thought I told you. The third requirement is that I must kill and drink the blood of a miko."  
  
"Maybe this'll be a little difficult." Sesshoumaru felt Rin's muscles relax. /She's sad./ He maneuvered Rin's body so that he now held her bridal style. He started to walk toward a nearby tree.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said softly as she buried her face into his kimono and inhaling his wonderful scent. /He smells so damn good. I love his scent./  
  
"What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down against the tree with Rin still in his arms.  
  
Rin repositioned herself in a sitting position on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.".I'm sorry about before."  
  
"What? About me degrading you?" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have no reason to be sorry. I didn't realize that because you were transformed into a demon that your strength was increased as well." He placed one of his hands on her back and started to rub his hand up and down. "If anything, I should be sorry."  
  
"Let's just forget about it." She moved slightly as to get closer to Sesshoumaru. "I wanna talk about more important things."  
  
"Like what?" He had stopped rubbing her back and was now stroking her beautiful raven-colored hair.  
  
"Oh I dunno.maybe..us?" She snuggled up to him a little more.  
  
"Really?" Sesshoumaru pushed Rin away so that he could look her in the eyes directly. "Cause that 's exactly what I was thinking." He pressed his lips onto hers. He gave her a passionate kiss full of emotion. Her scent was driving him wild. /She's going to be mine. No one else's. Mine./ She returned his kiss with a little more emotion than she wanted to give him. She knew that her scent was driving him wild; she could sense it. But now because of the spell, it seemed her body was driving him wild as well. /I giving him too much. Something's going to happen soon if we don't stop-/ Rin panicked as she felt his hand slip down her kimono. He felt her squirm in his hold. /I shouldn't be doing this. I should have more control than just this./ He lifted his hand off of her thigh and broke their kiss.  
  
"..Sesshoumaru?" Rin was relieved and confused. /I'm glad he stopped but he could have kept the kiss./  
  
Sesshoumaru was mentally kicking himself for what he almost did. /How could I lose control.I knew she was a little nervous..and I had to go and push her./ He looked at Rin, who was trying to get his attention, but was still lost in thought. /Maybe I should just ask her before..or maybe not./ "..are you listening to me?"  
  
She put her hand on top of his, which instantly brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her hand. "I-I'm sorry.I don't know what came over me." He looked up at his newfound mate.  
  
"It was just instinct. Don't worry yourself about it." She saw that he was really upset about what he almost did. /He's really kicking himself for this./ Just as she thought of the thought, an idea came to her. "Why don't we worry about finding a miko instead? We'll talk about this later, okay?"  
  
He nodded a simple 'yes'. /I'll have to regain my control over my emotions or it can prove-/ He was startled by the feeling of a kiss, with tongue and everything, plus the addition of a pair of arms around his neck. /Or maybe not./ He gave into it a little and then she pulled himself off of him and stood up. He looked up at her.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and helped him up. "I want to find a miko quickly." Then Rin had finally let it sink in. "Sesshoumaru? Where can we find a miko?"  
  
"Don't worry. I know of one." With that Sesshoumaru walked back into the field of flowers. Rin just stood there thinking. /I shouldn't worry about it. He says he knows of a miko so I'll just have to trust him./ Rin put a smile on her face and ran after Sesshoumaru.  
  
**********************  
  
"*sigh* ..this feels so good." Kagome said as she slid into the hot spring's relaxing waters.  
  
"I agree." Chimed an equally relaxed Sango, as she too slid into the wonderful warmth of the hot spring.  
  
"We're going to have to do this more often." Kagome said closing her eyes and letting the warmth of the water engulf her. "I mean we just can't go week after week without a bath. It's inhuman. The guys can do whatever they want but me and you need to bath more than just once a week."  
  
"I understand that perfectly. They think just because they get knocked into a river or lake that it qualifies as a bath." Sango added.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango, who returned the look. Both girls busted out laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Rustle, snap, GROWL!  
  
"W-W-What the hell was that?" Kagome asked in a shaky.  
  
"It sounded like it came from the bushes." Sango said in a strong but frightened voice.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Kagome asked her equally startled friend. She waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "San-" Kagome was stopped by a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded a simple 'yes' answer and quietly listened to Sango's instructions. "Listen Kagome, let's move to the other side of the hot spring. Move very slowly. Understand?" Sango whispered as she removed her hand from Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Yeah.of course." Kagome whispered back to Sango. /What the hell is in those bushes?/  
  
Sango and Kagome silently made their way to the farthest side of the hot spring. But it seemed that the farther they move the louder the growling became, even though they were as silent as death itself.  
  
/We're going to be killed! Or worse..eaten! They're the same thing! There's no way out of this except.our trump card./ Kagome had figured out how to get out of this 'life-or-death' situation: call for Inuyasha. "Sango?" Kagome whispered to her frightened friend.  
  
"Y-Yes.." Sango answered in a shaky voice. /Oh hell, there's no way out! Maybe it's just Miroku..no it can be he wouldn't scare us this much./  
  
"Sango I have an idea." Kagome whispered to Sango, her eyes still glued onto the bush.  
  
/She has an idea!/ "Really?.What is it?"  
  
"On the count of three yell for Inuyasha. He'll hear us a come and get us."  
  
"Perfect." Sango stopped talking as the growling became louder.  
  
"Ready? 1.2.3."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!! HELP US!!!!!!" The two girls screamed simultaneously and at the top of their lungs.  
  
***************************  
  
Back at the campsite, Miroku was tending to his head injury, which had stopped hurting and was just sore. And Inuyasha was sitting a tree in his trademark position while he wore the illusion that he was sleeping.  
  
"..stupid Inuyasha...why'd he have to go and hit me..he could have dumped water on me..or something else..." Miroku was mumbling while tending to his bump on his head.  
  
/Is he stupid or does he not know that I can hear everything he says? Idiot ecchi.call me stupid./ Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Miroku glaring intensely at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"It's getting late. Do you think Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are alright?" Miroku asked with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Can't you come up with a better excuse than that, you bastard?" Inuyasha shut his eyes again and leaned into the tree, which he missed by a mile and fell out of the tree and hit the ground hard with a 'THUMP'. "Owwww." Inuyasha was clutching his head, the same exact way that Miroku was earlier.  
  
"HA!" Miroku that it was funny that Inuyasha could hold up against multiple wounds from a foe but cry at the sudden pain of his head hitting the ground from falling out of a tree.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY MONK!" Inuyasha screamed at the laughing priest.  
  
"Oh..yes it is."  
  
Inuyasha replied by giving Miroku a low growl.  
  
"Fine if you're that upset about it.." Miroku turned his back to Inuyasha. But Inuyasha could hear the soft chuckles coming from Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha picked up a rock. "I said STOP LAUGHING!" And hurled the large rock at Miroku's head.  
  
CLUNK! The rock had made contact with Miroku's head.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASS BASTARD! THAT REALLY HURT!!!" Miroku was clutching his head as a second bump came into view.  
  
"Haha.now THAT'S funny!" Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the monk in pain.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha!"  
  
~INUYASHA!!!!! HELP US!!!!!!~ Inuyasha could hear the faint cries of Kagome and Sango. /Shit.he was right.they were in trouble./ "Come on Miroku!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and ran toward the hot springs.  
  
"Inuyasha.where the hell are we going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I heard Kagome and Sango scream, they might be in trouble." Inuyasha told the monk.  
  
"Oh.so the ladies need help..at the hot springs.I'm glad you heard them." A mischievous smile appeared on Miroku's face.  
  
"Oh shut up." Inuyasha ran as fast as he could before he saw the hot springs come into view and something else unexpected.  
  
*********************************  
  
Rose: I'm pure evil!  
  
Star: I think everyone can tell...that and the fact that you way too much Halloween candy.  
  
Rose: O.O -__- No because my dogs ate it! They got into it while I was at school. Grrrrrrr..to them.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey!  
  
Libra: She wasn't talking about you Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku: Wait.where did you two come from?  
  
Star & Libra: From the other side of the computer.  
  
Rose: I have reinforcements!  
  
Inuyasha: No candy!  
  
Rose: O.O NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Damn you dogs!  
  
Inuyasha: HEY!!!!!!  
  
Star: I think that time she meant you too Inuyasha.  
  
Libra: Yep.  
  
Rose: GRRRRRRRR...  
  
Miroku: I think I'll leave.(turns to leave when he's knocked down by Rose)  
  
Rose: No! You don't leave.  
  
Star: (to Inuyasha and Libra) Do you think we should pry her off of him?  
  
Inuyasha: After what that damned monk did to me..yeah right.  
  
Libra: You have to admit that was pretty funny Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: It was not!  
  
Rose: Anyway ya'll, I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can but the computers don't like me. I tried to upload another story I wrote and it wouldn't upload. DAMN YOU COMPUTERS!!!!!!! (squeezes Miroku really hard)  
  
Miroku: ...CAN'T...BREATHE...  
  
Libra: Yeah I'm going to leave now. (leaves)  
  
Star: So will I. (also leaves)  
  
Rose: Oh, and if you're wondering about the color issue..I'm now pink..*shudders* ..Inuyasha is still baby blue...and Miroku is now a puke green.  
  
Miroku: O.O Why do I have to be puke green?  
  
Rose: Because I say so!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't get her mad..  
  
Rose: See ya'll the next time k?  
  
Peace Out  
  
O 0oo0 ...ROCK ON!!!!!  
  
**********Rosepedal711************ 


	8. The Bet

Disclaimer: No.it's true.I've bought Inuyasha from the person guy dat created it..I'm very convincing if it wasn't for the fact dat I don't know who created Inuyasha. Inuyasha is owned by some guy I don't know and who's name I probably can't pronounce. ~.^!  
  
Rose: Yes.yes I'll talk. Yes I like Yu-Gi-Oh and am writing stories about it only cause I have writers block. But I finally came up with something. So while I'll beat off the crazed fans dat are mad at me, please enjoy the story. Gomen about the hold up, it just that I'm coming up with really good story ideas for Yu-Gi-Oh! (It's my friend's fault! She's writing Yu-Gi-Oh! fics so I am too!!!)  
  
I looked up some Japanese words on the net and I found out that if I was near Inuyasha he wouldn't like me one bit. Ya see, I love nekos. Inu means dog and Neko means cat. So you can see the conflict. ~.^!  
  
Some information before I go. When Miroku is thinking, he'll have his thoughts( /) and his perverted sides' thoughts (//). That might help you out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~moments before~~  
  
The two girls watched the bush intensely, waiting for something to happen.  
  
/Maybe he didn't hear us. No.he must've hear us, I mean he heard me before and I was much farther from him than this. Oh.Inuyasha hurry./ Kagome shut her eyes and prayed. /Please, someone help us. Anyone./  
  
Right next to Kagome, Sango was doing the same thing that Kagome was doing. /Please be a furry little animal. Hell, I wouldn't care if it was a lion, just not a demon. No demon./ (a/n: if I may cut in and ask u a question: If you were naked in a hot spring with nothing to protect yourself with, wouldn't you be scared if a demon showed up out of nowhere? That's exactly how Sango is right now. Thank you for listening to me!!)  
  
The bush shook again and gave off a huge growl.  
  
/Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I'm going to die! I don't want to die!/ Kagome held her eyes closed a little tighter. /I don't want to die! No way in hell will I die from a fucking bush!/ GROWL! /Well maybe not the bush, but the thing inside the bush might kill me./  
  
Sango had opened her eyes to glance at the bush only to find that the bush had stopped growling and shaking. Sango breathed a sigh of relief. "Kagome?" Sango put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kagome.I think we're safe now." Sango's voice was still a little shaky though.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find the bush silent and still and Sango a nervous wreck. ".what do you think it was?" Kagome asked in a small voice.  
  
"Probably a wild animal that thought it could make a free meal of us." Sango said with a forced smile. "I'm just glad it's gone."  
  
"Yeah.me too." Kagome sighed, with her attention back on the bush.  
  
"Kagome, you could stop staring at the bush now. There's nothing there."  
  
Just as those words left Sango's mouth, a demon jumped out of the bush and landed in front of Sango and Kagome, bearing its fangs at the girls and giving them low growls. The demon was covered in fur and was on all fours, but you could clearly see that the demon was able to walk on two legs whenever it wished.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Both girls screamed as the demon was getting closer.  
  
/Oh fuck, oh damn it, oh fuck, oh damn it!/ Kagome thought franticly while shutting her eyes.  
  
/I knew it! Why'd it have to be a demon?!?!?!?!/ Sango also closed her eyes and waited for the demon to attack.  
  
~AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!~ Inuyasha heard the screams of both girls as he and Miroku stopped at the hot springs.  
  
"The hot springs. A fitting place for a battle don't you think so Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed as he thought about Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Could you stop being a hentai?" Inuyasha growled back at him.  
  
"Nope.it's my life." Miroku replied, a hint of pride resounded in his answer.  
  
"I bet you couldn't go 4 days without being a pervert." Inuyasha turned to Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I could if I wanted to." Miroku answered.  
  
"Then prove it. Go 4 days without touching ANY women's ass OR breats." Inuyasha stuck his hand out so that they could shake on it.  
  
Miroku hesitated. "What do I get if I win?"  
  
"In the unlikely case that you do win, I'll confess my deepest secret. But if I win you have to confess yours. Now shake." Inuyasha took Miroku's hand and the bet was made. Then Inuyasha remembered why they were there. "Damn it! I forgot about the girls." Inuyasha turned back around. "That's nothing but a low-class demon." Inuyasha growled as he sniffed the air and catching the demon's scent.  
  
"It may be a low-class demon, but it can still kill Kagome and Sango." Miroku stated.  
  
/He's right. Damn that's the second time today./ Inuyasha flexed his claws and rested the other hand on Tegsaiga, just in case. "Miroku, I'm going to distract the demon. You go over by the girls and protect them. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah." Miroku inched his way over to the two frightened girls. //Be careful not to make it seem like you were watching them, you'll lose the bet.// /You the hell are you?/ //You.//  
  
Inuyasha creped up on the fur covered demon and tackled it giving Miroku a chance to make a run for the two girls. He made it there with his eyes glued on Inuyasha, mostly because he didn't want to lose the bet, and the demon. He placed his hands on both girls shoulders. "Are you two alright?" He asked in a caring voice.  
  
Both girls opened their eyes and looked up. Sango spoke first. "M-Miroku? How did you know.I mean what are you doing..you HENTAI!" Sango went to hit Miroku when he stopped her. "Lady Sango, it be best if you didn't insult me right now. Why don't you and Lady Kagome get your clothes on while the demon is distracted."  
  
"What about you?" Sango asked coldly.  
  
Miroku had the strongest urge to look down but he didn't. //Go ahead, just one look won't hurt.// / No, I have self-control you know./ //Self-control, Ha!// /Shut up./ He stood up and turned his back on Kagome and Sango. "Go ahead, I'm not looking."  
  
Kagome and Sango just stared at the hentai. "What's your catch Miroku? You gonna look at us once we feel secure? Well?" Kagome tried to pry whatever his plan was out of him, but it was no use.  
  
"No plan here." Miroku just replied, with his back still turned. /I won't look, I won't look, I won't look./  
  
As Sango and Kagome put their clothes on, they were highly aware of Miroku. /I don't trust him./ Sango thought as she finished tying her kimono. /I don't know what he's tiring to pull and I really don't care. All of his little 'plans' usually leave him on the floor with a bump on his head./  
  
Kagome had finished getting dressed and was now beside Miroku, who was watching Inuyasha kill the demon. "So, I guess he heard us?"  
  
"Yes he did Lady Kagome. And he and I came here as quickly as we could." Miroku said now cross-armed.  
  
"WHY (stab) WON'T (stab) YOU (stab) DIE (stab) YOU (stab) FUCKING ASS DEMON!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled while stabbing the demon in the throat, which finally killed it. "That's what I thought, you bastard." Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku, Sango, and Kagome watching him. "Sango, Kagome, are you two alright?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine, thank you Inuyasha." Sango said while strapping her boomerang over her shoulder. /But Miroku's a different story./  
  
"Yeah thanks." Kagome said to Inuyasha then turned to Miroku and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay Miroku? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Miroku put on a questioning face. "Yes Lady Kagome, I'm alright. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, expect the fact that you're not your usually hentai self. What's the matter? Has hentai lost his touch?" Kagome teased Miroku while putting on a grin.  
  
Miroku just put on a nervous smile. /Don't tell her, they'll provoke me. And that'll make it even harder to win this bet./ "No, it's just that I've decided to treat you with the respect that you deserve."  
  
/Nice lie Miroku. Now let's see if I can't get him to do something hentai- ish./ Inuyasha walked over to the three. "Bullshit. I highly doubt that."  
  
"I have to side with Inuyasha on that. There's no way you stopped being a hentai." Sango chimed in.  
  
"Same with me. You can try doing that Miroku, but don't expect to go very far with it." Kagome added as she and Sango started off toward the campsite. "Come on, let's go back so that Sango and I can start dinner."  
  
"Is it ramen?" Inuyasha asked in an urging manner. "Please tell me it's ramen."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see." Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha just started to sulk then started to mumble something. "Come on Miroku."  
  
/Inuyasha's going to make me lose this bet somehow. I'm going to have to keep my eye on him./ Miroku followed behind Inuyasha, avoiding any accusations of him being a pervert in any possible way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rose: Okay I know that this was a short chapter. That's only because my parents are being mean and are refusing to let me on the computer at home. So I only have school to type and post this. I promise the next chapter will be longer. (and I'm typing Mute's next chapter.)  
  
Peace Out ~ Rosepedal711~ 


	9. More Practice

Hey guys! Gomen about the long wait. I can't believe it took me so long to post. I've had writer's block for the longest time! Plus, I sprained my ankle last Thursday so I couldn't go on the computer for a while. If you want to know how I sprained my ankle, my friend bumped into me in the stairwell and I fell down a flight of stairs. So I blame this long wait on HER!!!!!!!!! I'm just joking! She may have been the cause of my sprained ankle but I could have written my story a lot faster.  
  
Anyway, I want to thank ya'll for all of the reviews. I love dat ya'll love this story..it makes me want to write this story a lot more. So I'll try to get them out as fast as I can. Okay? Okay! ~.^  
  
I'll stop blahing and let ya'll read chapter 8 or is it 9? The next chapter of 7 Days. ^.^!!!! ((I don't even know what chapter I'm on, dat's pathetic.)) WAIT.It's chapter 8! See, I knew it the whole time! Hee.it's just that fanfiction.net says it's chapter 9.  
  
No.I won't.you can't make me!!!!!! *lawyers pull out secret holding place where all my mangas are* O.O.where'd you find dat? You.you.wouldn't.*lawyers take the top off* .o.o.*lawyers dump out all the mangas inside the box* .O.o.*lawyers pull out a lighter*.O.O. NO MY MANGAS!!!!! MY.NARUTO AND SHAMAN KING MANGAS!!! AND MY FRIEND'S RAYEARTH MAGIC KNIGHTS SET OF MANGAS!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! *lawyers light the lighter* .O.O. ALRIGHT...ALRIGHT.ALRIGHT.I'LL SAY IT JUST DON'T BURN MY MANGAS!!!!(starts to cry).*lawyers cap lighters* .I .I .don't own Inuyasha.I only own the mangas dat the stupid lawyers might have burned.*lawyers walk away happily* .damn lawyers.what they don't know is dat.I DO own Inuyasha.*lawyers throw the lighter and hit Rose on the head*.Ow.dat hurt.fine I really would like to own Inuyasha but cause I don't my life sucks.HAPPY YOU FUCKING LAWYERS!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR..to the lawyers..  
  
Chapter 8: More Practice  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was getting late and, not mention, dark. And Sesshoumaru knew they were going to have to head back sooner or later but he didn't want Rin to be sad.  
  
/We've been looking for a miko all day and haven't found one./ Rin sadly thought. /What am I going to do?/  
  
/She's starting to get discouraged about finding a miko./ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
The two walked in silence. Rin, tired and discouraged about actually finding the key element needed for the third requirement, sulked almost the whole way. And Sesshoumaru kept Rin safe by making sure that no demon attacked her.  
  
From the time they left the forest to now, was bent on finding a miko. But had no success in finding one. All the miko's had either, left their village or died. This was real bad luck on both Sesshoumaru and Rin's part. Sesshoumaru, because he couldn't smell any miko and he mentally kicked himself for this. And Rin because she needed to kill a miko to remain a full blooded demon.  
  
"Rin, we should be heading back now." Sesshoumaru suggested.  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, who she was walking right next to. "Why? It's not that late."  
  
"I know. But there are annoying demons that come out at night that I really don't feel like fighting right now." Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. "And I don't think you can handle them by yourself."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rin gave Sesshoumaru a frustrated look. "I can easily take out any demon. I am a demon too you know."  
  
"I know that Rin. It's just that most of the toughest demons come out at night. They usually come out trying to find their dinner." Sesshoumaru caught a scent of a nearby demon, but thought it be easier if Rin didn't know. "You still carry the scent of a human. They might not think you're a demon. And you can't possibly complete those requirements if you're dead."  
  
Rin also caught the scent of the demon. /There's a demon nearby. In fact it's very close. I could kill it if I'm given the chance./ Rin quickened her pace to a slight jog.  
  
/Now why is she so eager to.wait she's trying to get to the demon. She's starting to act on her demon instincts./ Sesshoumaru started to try to catch up to her. "Rin, where are you going?"  
  
"To kill that demon." Rin's voice held a hint of a growl to it. /Where is it?/  
  
/She's going to get hurt./ Sesshoumaru started to run after Rin, but Rin kept getting little faster. /Damn. Why does she has to be so fast?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and gang had just made it back to the campsite and Kagome and Sango had started dinner while Inuyasha and Miroku were left to talk.  
  
"So.you really think you can beat me? Huh, hentai?" Inuyasha had been trying to get something out of Miroku for the past couple of minutes now and wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
/Don't answer him. He's trying to psyche you out. Ignore him./ Miroku continued his meditation or what appeared to be him meditating.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there all night?" Inuyasha was starting to get aggravated at Miroku ignoring him. "STOP IGNORING ME!!!"  
  
/He can yell all he wants, I'm not losing this bet./ Miroku just sat there, ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to beat the crap out of Miroku if he wasn't going to talk. "Fine, be that way. See if I care. I shouldn't be worried at all, since it's not going to take you that long to break your end of the bet." Inuyasha jumped up in the goshinboku tree and crossed his arms. "I really don't care if you ignore me or not. All I care is if I win."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin had lead Sesshoumaru on a wild goose chase. She knew he was following her, but she knew he would stop her.  
  
"Rin! Stop! You don't know what you're doing." Sesshoumaru yelled after Rin, who was far ahead of him.  
  
"No, I want to practice my fighting on this demon." Rin jumped over of some of the bumps in the road.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought this was the perfect time to catch up to Rin. He sped up and caught Rin before she landed on the ground. "Will you please listen to me?"  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru and answered in a small voice. "Okay."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed a sigh of relief and set Rin on the ground. "Listen, you're going to have some temptations for killing but you got to get control of them."  
  
Rin nodded in agreement to Sesshoumaru. "Okay, I'll try. I'm sorry."  
  
Sesshoumaru brought Rin into a hug. "It's okay. I know it's hard. It was hard for me too."  
  
"It was? You had to go through this as well?"  
  
"Yes, when I was a little younger than you. I got over it by killing a demon or two." Sesshoumaru thought about what he had just said. "How about I let you kill that demon for a little practice? Maybe it'll help you get over these temptations."  
  
"Okay." Rin gave Sesshoumaru a little smile.  
  
"Okay, then do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Uh.Is it okay if I handle this by myself?"  
  
Sesshoumaru knew he should object and come along with her but he also knew she would go off by herself anyway. "Of course you can. Just be careful." Sesshoumaru released Rin. "I'll be waiting right here for you okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." Rin took off in the direction of the demon.  
  
/I hope she'll be alright. If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself./ Sesshoumaru watched as Rin ran off after the demon.  
  
The demon's scent was getting stronger and Rin knew she was getting closer to the demon. /I'm getting closer to the demon. It shouldn't be much farther now./ Rin continued to run after the demon. It wasn't too long until she was face to face to the demon.  
  
"It looks like my meal has come to me." The demon said. This demon was a strange demon. It had the characteristics of an insect demon but it's features were slightly off.  
  
"I'm not here to feed you, I'm here to beat the crap out of you, you fucking insect bastard." Rin snarled.  
  
"Poor pathetic human. You think you can hurt me?" The demon gave Rin an amused look.  
  
"Think? No, I don't think I can hurt you. I KNOW I can KILL you." Rin got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh.so you're a little hyper one now aren't you? That's good, I like my food to have some perkiness to it." The demon got into a fighting stance.  
  
Rin just grinned. /Sesshoumaru said to be careful. Maybe this demon is stronger than I think./  
  
Without hesitation the demon attacked. Rin was able to dodge but she still received a little of the attack in her right arm. Blood trickled down her arm but she didn't seem to mind. "That's it? Your weaker than I thought."  
  
/She carries some demon reflexes. Maybe I'm not getting the right scent./ The demon tried to catch Rin's scent again.  
  
Rin saw that the demon was preoccupied and decided to attack him while he wasn't aware of her. She quickly delivered her attack to the demon but he easily dodged it and sent her to the ground with an attack of his own. This time his attack was directed to her left side, where he made a gash in it.  
  
"You're scent is very confusing. You look like a human, but your scent tells me that you're a demon. Which is it girl?" The demon started coming toward her.  
  
".I.I'm a demon." Rin stood up and was ready for him. She was a little light headed because of her blood lost, but that wasn't going to stop her. ".I'm here to prove myself. I have to prove myself. And killing you is the way to do it."  
  
"Really? Then you won't be happy with the end results." The demon lunged toward Rin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen nassi about the short chapter. I haven't had enough time to write it. But I have the entire week off from school because of Thanksgiving. So I'll be able to write a whole bunch of my stories! If I can get on the computer that is.  
  
Anyway, I'm going to make sure that I write and post the next chapter a little faster. In fact I'm going to start on the next chapter right now while listening to 'My Will' ((the first ending theme song for Inuyasha)). Ja ne! ~Rosepedal711~ 


	10. A Kidnapping and Ramen Deprived

Hey guys!!! I told you dat I was going to start on this chapter as soon as I was finished with my last chapter. I'm soooooooo happy dat we have off all this week!!! I can work on my stories and not have to listen to my teachers talk all day. Well…I wouldn't usually be listening to them…I'd be writing a chapter of one of my stories…making it look like I'm taking notes…but in reality…I'm not!

If you're wondering whatever happened to Inuyasha and Miroku, then don't worry about it. They're coming back into the disclaimers in the next chapter. No, I'm not torturing them in any way…well not much…xD!

I'm going to cut the talking so dat I can write this chapter fast because I'm suppose to be doing my project…yea…like I'm really going to do dat. Anyway, I saw Inuyasha last night and it wasn't one of my favorite episodes. It was where Inuyasha and Kagome meet Shippou. I hate Shippou…he's so annoying…come to think about it…he's just like Jaken ((if there are ANY Jaken fans then I got to tell ya'll something…HE SUCKS! He's so damn annoying! As well as Shippou.)). I'm sorry if I insulted any Shippou or Jaken ((if he even has any)) fans.

No…you…get away!!! *clutches box with mangas in it* Don't think dat I forgot what you did last time…I'm not saying it and you don't have anything to blackmail me with…*lawyers take out picture of Rose typing her fanfictions on the computer instead of doing her project*…O.O…you wouldn't… you would, wouldn't you…*lawyers smile*…fine, fine, fine, FINE!!! I…I…I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't…*cry*…*lawyers leave with picture*…damn lawyers…

Chapter 9: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The demon lunged toward Rin. Rin took a step back, getting ready to make her own attack. /Boy, he's fast. What have I gotten myself in to?/ The demon's speed seemed to have no limit as it kept getting faster and faster. Rin could just barely dodge the attacks. With no openings to attack, she thought this fight would have to decide it's self.

/She's good. Maybe I shouldn't kill her just yet. I want to have some fun with her first./ The demon thought as he delayed his next attack as to give Rin a chance to attack him back.

/Ugh…it's about time he give an opening to attack. Wait…what if he already expects me to attack? Better stay safe./ Rin stopped just as the demon stopped. "You're really starting to get on my nerves."  

"Is that so?" The demon seemed to have no emotion in his raspy filled voice. 

Rin replied by snorting at the demon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not very lady-like."

"Shut your mouth. I'm tired of hearing you talk." Rin pounced toward the demon.

"You are a stubborn one. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, like never attack someone who already knows what your attack maybe be." The demon simply moved to the side and held his hand out in front of Rin. Rin ran into his hand instead of the demon. The demon's free hand came down hard on Rin's neck as she let out a blood curling scream before she fell to the ground, completely knocked out. "I told you I'd teach you a lesson. Now you're mine." The demon picked Rin up from the ground and made a run for his lair.

Meanwhile, less than a mile away, Sesshoumaru had heard Rin's scream and was already running to her. /Damn it, damn it, damn it! I knew she wasn't ready. Why couldn't I tell her no?/ He ran as fast as he could in Rin's direction, but no matter how fast he ran it seemed he was getting no where. /Why can't I catch up to her?/ 

It was like someone was toying with him. Playing a juvenile, immature game where whoever wins gets to brag about it for hours. Where the loser can never challenge the winner again. Well in any case Sesshoumaru did not find this the least bit entertaining. In fact it quiet the opposite. /I smell that demon on her. If he hurt her…when I catch up to him, I'm going to rip him into threads./ He allowed a soft growl to escape his lips as he ran a little faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"More ramen…please?" Inuyasha was on his third bowl of ramen as he asked for even more.

"Damn Inuyasha, you think you could wait a second before the rest of us finish eating?" Kagome was getting upset that she couldn't take a bit of her ramen without Inuyasha asking for more. "I'm not giving you anymore ramen until I finish mine."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a glare. "I don't see why you just can't give me some more ramen now."

"Inuyasha stop pouting. She said you'll get some after she finishes her ramen." Miroku sipped down the rest of his ramen.

"Shut up hentai." Inuyasha snarled as he jumped into the Goshinboku tree.

"Not any more…" Miroku's reply was so soft that Inuyasha had to stress to hear it.

"What was that Miroku?" Inuyasha getting annoyed at the way that Miroku was taking this bet way too seriously. /He's wrong if he thinks he's going to win this thing. I'm going to win this bet./ Both girls wanted to know what was up with the way that Inuyasha and Miroku were acting. 

"What is with you two? You've been like this since this afternoon." Kagome took another sip of her ramen, and giving the guys a stressed look.

"Uh…nothing's wrong Lady Kagome. Absolutely nothing." Miroku quickly put on a smile and got up off the ground.

/Maybe I can get Kagome in on this. Maybe I should get Kagome in on this. It would be more interesting that way./ Inuyasha leaned back thinking of ways he could get Miroku to lose. No matter what, Inuyasha was going to fun making Miroku lose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomen. This chapter took awhile…only cause my hard drive crashed. Damn my luck. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 

If any of you want to know, my ankle is still sprained. Anyway, please review!! Ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711


	11. Sake and Blood

Hey guys!!! I think I'm starting to think my computer doesn't like me…damn hard drive thing… Well there's only one good thing…I get to type on the computer today!!!! Yey!!! I'm happy now!!!

Anyway, my ankle is still sprained and I might be able to take my leg boot today!!! Freedom!!! But my ankle is still swollen and my mom says I might have to keep it on…why do parents ruin everything? ¬.¬…parents and school are really bad for my health…I watching Dragonball GT right now…I almost missed it…and Dragbonball GT IS good for my health…^-^!

I can believe I have over 50 reviews for this story already!!! I thought I'd only have a couple, but 50 really blew me out of the water!!! THANKS!!!!! 

Inuyasha: Can we come in now?

Rose: YES!!!

Inuyasha: About time you let us of dat closet…

Rose: Hee…

Inuyasha: No with the hee's…

Rose: Hee…stop dat…Θ_Θ…where's Miroku?

Inuyasha: I dunno. 

Rose: Hmmmm…weirb. 

Inuyasha: Yep.

NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NEVER!!!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!!… *Rose runs get over the house with all her anime stuff in her hands*…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! INUYASHA TELL  THEM DAT I DON'T OWN YOU…*lawyers glare at Inuyasha* …Inuyasha: uh…Rose does not own me, Miroku, or Ramen…*lawyers leave*…yummmm…ramen!!! I'm hungry!!! *Inuyasha leaves to find some ramen. Rose comes back* …Rose: are they gone? Yep they're gone…by the way…I want to find out what's everybody favorite ramen. So in your reviews write what flavored ramen you like-love!!! I LOVE pork flavored ramen!!!! Mmmmmmmm…Ramen…

Chapter 10: Obstacles on both Parts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru was getting pissed off now. He couldn't catch up to Rin no matter how fast he ran. /No demon is faster than me. Why can't I catch him?/ He kept a good track in what direction the demon's scent was coming from; Sesshoumaru wasn't the type that's gets lost easily. 

About a couple miles into the chase, Sesshoumaru started to realize that he was getting closer to the demon, in other words the demon had stopped. /About fucking time./  He sped up, finally able to cover some ground. 

When he finally reached the spot where Rin and the demon's scent was strongest he was appalled at what he saw. It was a castle, but not just any castle, this one reeked of the smell of many demons and humans. It sickened Sesshoumaru to think that his soon-to-be-forever-his mate was in a place like this. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. No one took what was his, especially if it was his soon-to-be-mate. The castle had high towers and a small courtyard in the front. The crumbling bricks, showed that the castle was extremely old. And since there was no demons running out to kill him, Sesshoumaru was sure that the demons either didn't smell his scent or they were ignoring him. But it didn't bother him. He slowly treaded out across the courtyard and to the castle's doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had been wondering whether or not to let Kagome in on the little bet he and Miroku had made. /I should tell her…but then again I should keep this between us. Screw that theory, I'm going to let her in on it. It'll make it so much harder for Miroku to beat me. Hehehehe, I'm a genius!/ A huge smile crept on to Inuyasha's face as he thought to himself. /But I won't tell her just yet. I'll wait awhile. And with Kagome's big mouth, she'll tell Sango. Miroku has no chance./ 

Miroku could tell Inuyasha was plotting something, he just didn't know what. /He's up to something. I know it. He thinks I don't know, but I know he's thinking of something. What the hell is it though? That's the question I need to answer./ Again Miroku returned to his near like meditation state, he couldn't look at either Sango or Kagome in fear of losing control and losing the bet. /Resist all temptations…resist all temptations…resist all temptations…/

"We're going to sleep Inuyasha. If we catch either of you two peeping at us you're going to wish you had never been born." Kagome bought an extra blanket and pillows and put them next to Miroku. "Here ya go, extra blankets if ya need them. Good night." Kagome walked back to her sleeping bag and zipped it up, snuggling up to her pillow.

"Good night guys." Sango said as she fell to sleep as well. 

"Good night." Both boys replied. As Miroku started to fall asleep and Inuyasha stay motionless in his spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin opened her eyes to the awful smell of sake and  blood. /Ugh…what a horrible combination. What a horrible scent./ She tried to move or at least sit up, but she soon found out that both her arms and legs were tied together. 

_"…better watch out who you point to next time."_ _CRASH!!!_ Rin could easily hear the commotion of a couple of demons, apparently fighting. _"Don't ever contradict me again!"_

There were more crashes and more yelling. The scent of blood kept getting growing. / …what are they doing?/ Rin tried to get up again, but this time she fell to the ground a lit bit harder. /This is hopeless./

"Hey Dee, why don't you get your little pet for us to play with? She might last a little longer than the last one."

Rin's breathing quickened as she saw the door to where ever she was fling open. She looked up at the demon, obvious that it must had been the one called Dee. "Good you're up. I was afraid I would have to wake you up myself."

The smile that formed on his slimy mouth, gave Rin a uneasy feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru silently opened the castle doors and slipped in, making sure to close the door without making any noise. He made his way slowly down one of the corridors, following the closest scent that he could pick up. /They're drunk. This might be an easier job for me than I thought./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose: Gomen about the shortness. O_O

Rose: Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!

Inuyasha: What?

Rose: I have exams next week!!!!

Inuyasha: And that's bad because…?

WHACK!!!!

Rose: It's just bad okay!!!! I'll try to update, but since exams are next week it might be a little bit hard. Ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711


	12. Mine Forever

YAY!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!! My computer's fixed!!!!! Now I don't have to type on my mom's computer anymore!!!! You know what dat means, right? ::everyone nods:: Yep, now dat I have a new hard drive and now dat I have Microsoft Word, Excel, and PowerPoint installed on it, I can type endlessly in my room and update almost everyday!!! ^^!

Inuyasha: Are you done?

Rose: No! O_O Hey, where's Miroku?

Inuyasha: -_- I thought we went over dat already…

Rose: ^.^' well…ya see…I kinda sorta…forgot…

Inuyasha: *classic anime fall*

Rose: Hee…

Animestargirl: No with the hee's.

Rose: Hey how'd you get here---hee…

Animestargirl: ^^ bye!

Rose: Bye-ness!

Inuyasha: You scare me Rose…

Rose: I do?

Inuyasha: Yes…you do. For the last time…I DON'T KNOW!!!!!

Rose: Ø_Ø' I need to make new friends…

Inuyasha: O_O What do you mean by dat? 

Rose: Never mind!!!! I'd like ya'll to enjoy this chapter!!! This one'll be long I promise!!!!

Inuyasha: *mumbles* I bet she crashes her hard drive again…

Rose: Ø_Ø I heard dat...

Inuyasha: ^^' uh…got to go…

Rose: I promised a lemon, and if everything goes well, this'll be the chapter with a lemon in it. Well I'm suppose to be doing my Algebra and Spanish II homework right now…but I'm not…it's boring…

Inuyasha: Why am I still here?

Rose: Cause I control you!!!!! Muhahahaahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Inuyasha: Damn…

NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO !!!!!…*lawyers take new hard drive*…O_O No…I need dat…*lawyers put hard drive on table and take out sledge hammer*…O_O No…I'll say it…I'll say it…I don't own Inuyasha…just the hard drive dat the baka lawyers are threatening me with…*lawyers leave*…damn lawyers…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dee threw Rin into a room where many other demons were, sitting around a table with sake in many cups. She looked down on the ground only to find the floor covered in fresh blood. /Oh god, I think I'm going to puke./

"She got up fast." One of the demons reached over and grabbed another cup of sake.

"Would you believe that she was already up when I went in there?" Dee threw Rin onto the table, making both the table and Rin fall to the ground. "Get up."

Another demon grabbed Rin and forced her to her feet and brought her face to his. Every breath that the demon breathed, Rin could smell the foulness. "You look like a human, even carries the scent of one. What are you?"

Rin didn't answer the demon's question nor did she give him any acknowledgement of his existence.  

"Answer me wench. Are you a demon or a human…or maybe you're a half-breed?" The demon strained the last part as a statement rather than a question. "Maybe…a half-breed…"

"She sure smells the part." This time a different demon came into the conversation.

"Yes, I know. But she told me that she was a demon." Dee gave an angered look in Rin's direction. "She even fought like a demon."

Rin returned Dee's look with an agitated look of her own. /How dare they say that I could be a half-demon?!?! A half-breed!!! (a/n: I do not mean to bash any wonderful half-demons out there…mainly Inuyasha…)/

"Is that so? Well then, she just might be fun." The same demon that brought up the agruement about Rin either being a human, demon, or a half-demon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha waited for while. He made sure that everyone was asleep before he confronted Kagome. /I think it's about time to tell Kagome./ He slowly opened his and looked around. He saw Kagome's sleeping bag was empty. /Where's Kagome? Where'd she go?/ In a panic, he jumped off out of the tree and caught her scent. /I wonder why she's at the lake…/ In a blur of red and white he took of in Kagome's direction.

He came to the lake rather fast. He stopped abruptly and saw Kagome sitting against one of the trees, looking out onto the lake. "What's wrong Kagome? Why are you up?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was standing right over her now. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I just couldn't sleep. That's all. What's your story?"

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep either." 

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Kagome shifted slightly in her seat.

"No, ya didn't. I woke up on my own and just happened to notice that you weren't in your sleeping bag." 

"Oh…" Kagome shifted her gazed to the lake again. "…so why'd you came here?"

Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze into the lake. /I should tell her the truth. If I show her my real feelings now maybe she won't 'sit' me too hard./ "Well…I…was worried about…you." He brought his gaze into Kagome.

She could feel his gaze on her, so she decided to meet it. "What…did…you say?"

"I was worried about you." His lips found his way to hers and he gently placed small kisses on her plump red lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I worry about you ya know."

"I…I know." She leaned her head against his. "I worry about you too--" But before she could finish, her lips were caught in yet another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. He ran his tongue across her lips, asking for permission to come in and she openly granted permission to his request. His tongue explored all the areas of her mouth, not missing anything. They would have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for that little inconvenience of needing that little thing we like to call oxygen.  

"That…was exhilarating…" Kagome put her hand against his cheek and stared into his eyes. 

"Really? Well if you think that was exhilarating, just wait till ya see what else I have in store." He pulled Kagome to his chest and started to kiss along her collarbone. He pulled back her shirt a little bit to gain more access to her neck.

"You have more in store? Well I'm game." She let out a small groan as his hands started to go up her shirt, trying to remove it. "You're a naughty puppy." She gently started rubbing his ears as he finally removed her shirt and now was working on her skirt.

"I like your body…" Inuyasha threw the now removed skirt on the ground and ran his hand up and down her thigh. "…it's so smooth and soft."

"I like your ears…so velvety and cute." Kagome continued to rub his ears in gentle strokes. He let out small purrs every now and then as he placed kisses up and down her small body. She didn't mind this at all in fact she loved the feeling she was receiving from him. For the longest time she could remember her wanting this, longing for this, dreaming about this, just waiting for the right time to actually tell him how she felt and hoping he would return her feelings to her. /Now's a better time than ever./ She brought her arms to his shirt and started to untie it. It was difficult at first because the position they were in but as soon as they moved around a bit, it became easier and easier for them to remove the others clothing. Soon they were both bare of all clothing and enjoying passionate kisses. The first real breath they both took they finally were able to get some words in. 

"Well…how do you like it so far?" Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's cheek as she let out a small giggle. 

"I love it, but I would like to have more…" She gave another groan as Inuyasha lead a trail of kisses down her neck and the valley of her breasts, heading toward the most tender of the female body. She arched in to give him more access to her small body. 

When he reached her bellybutton he stopped and looked up at her. "You sure you want me to do this? I can stop if you want."

"What I want…all I want…is you." Was her reply as she looked down at him. 

Slowly he continued his way down to her moist goodness. But prolonged his arrival by giving kisses to her thigh. 

"You're…a naughty little puppy. You're teasing me now." She softly groaned as he started to head inward from her thigh. "I don't like being teased." The moment she had finished that statement, he shoved his index and ring fingers up her treasure. He felt all the places inside of it and got faster and faster each time she groaned his name, making the demon inside him come out. It wouldn't be too long now, he knew she was about to let herself go. And she did. She screamed his name and let her sweet juices flow onto his fingers. He gently pulled his fingers from her and lick the sweet juices off. "…delicious…" He whispered as he brought his head down to her doorway. He slurped up the rest of her juices, licking his lips when he came back up. He kissed his way back up her small body, stopping at her neck. He breathed in her wonderful scent and bit her neck, the intersection of her collarbone and neck, softly and licked the blood that had escaped. 

She gave a cry of pain when he bit her. "…Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Making you mine. Making you my mate." He whispered in her ear. "This is something that demons do to claim their mates, making sure that no one else can take them. This is proof that you're mine now." He kissed her cheek as he situated himself so that his manhood was knocking on her door.

"Well, if I'm yours…take me…" She provoked him as best she could and it worked. He gently lowered himself into her. She gave soft moans as he set a slow rhythm at first but got faster and faster as they were nearing their peaks. Her moans soon became light screams of pleasure. And again she let her juices flow as he let his. Growing tired, the two pulled apart and cuddled each other for a while.

"That…was great." Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's bare chest.

"I'm glad you think so. Cause I've been wanting to do that for a while." Suddenly, Inuyasha realized why he had came out to see Kagome. "Kagome, I need you to help me."

"With what?" 

"Well, me and Miroku made a bet and I need you and Sango to help to help make him lose."

"What kind of bet did you and him make?" She sounded fairly interested.

"Well, the bet was if he could go five days (a/n: סּ_סּ uh…this is really embarrassing…I can't remember how many days I made that bet. So if I got it wrong please tell me, if I got it wrong please tell me.) without being a hentai. If I win, he has to tell his deepest secret. If he wins, I have to tell mine."

"Is that why he hasn't bothered us?" 

"Yes, so will you help?"

"I don't know. He's been pretty good…but it'll be so much fun to toy with him." 

"So your in?"

"I'm in." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips and started to get up. "Where are you going?"

"It's almost dawn. Sango and Miroku are going to be getting up soon, you don't want them to get the wrong idea do you?"

"Why can't we tell them?" Kagome got up off the ground. "Why do we have to keep it a secret?"

"Because you were my deepest secret." Inuyasha started to get dressed as was Kagome.

"You mean your love for me?"

"Yes." He quickly gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek and turned to head back to the camp. "I'll see you back at camp." And with that he ran off.

Kagome stood where she was. /So they made a bet, I'll have to Sango. Maybe not just the bet but something else./ She headed off toward the camp as she thought of ways she could let Sango in on the bet thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose: YES!!!!!! SO HAPPY!!!!!

Hiei: Why?

Rose: Why are you hear Hiei?

Hiei: Cause I just am. Now why are you happy?

Rose: Cause I just came back from the anime convention and I got so much!!!!!

Hiei: Really? Like what?

Rose: Seven pins, a Naruto wall scroll, a Kurama key chain, a Naruto key chain, a Naruto CD, lots—

Hiei: Okay, okay I'm sorry I asked.

Rose: Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?

Hiei: I don't know.

Rose: Oh well, then do you want to end this chapter?

Hiei: Sure. ::clears throat:: Rose says she hopes you liked this chapter. For most of you this lemon has been long awaited. She'll get the next chapter out as soon as she can. Ja ne. Peace Out~Rosepedal711

Rose: Dat was good Hiei.

Hiei: Yea, yea.

Rose: ::hugs Hiei:: I drew a picture of you and you look so kawaii in it. ::shows Hiei the picture::

Hiei: Burn that.

Rose: Why?

Hiei: I hate looking kawaii.

Rose: Too bad. I'm not burning it.

Hiei: Hn…


	13. Keeping The Peace

Rose: Konnichi Wa!!!!! How have ya'll been?

Hiei: I'm still here…hn…

Rose: Uh…why are you still here again?

Hiei: Cause you brought me here cause Inuyasha and Miroku are gone…

Rose: ::thinking out loud:: Oh…yeah, I might have hurt Inuyasha cause of what he said last chapter and Miroku was already gone but now I have Hiei and I can have a funny conversation with him… but I can't really remember what happened to Inuyasha and Miroku…

Hiei: O_O…riiiiiiiiight…now she's talking to herself…

Rose: ::finally realizes dat she's thinking out loud:: …uh…ignore all of dat…I was just joking.

Hiei: Yeah right.

Rose: Shut up Hiei!!!!

Hiei: O_____O''''''' okay…you're mean …

Rose: Am not!!! I'm just a little weirb when it comes to hurting people. 

Hiei: O_O' I'll do the disclaimer then while you collect yourself…

Rose: ::remembers something:: YEY!!! 

Hiei: O____O You scare me…

Rose: Dat's funny…a lot of people tell me dat…

Hiei: I wonder why?

Rose: ¬_¬ Shut up…and just do the disclaimer…

Hiei: ::clears throat:: Rose does not own Inuyasha or me…she does own this plot and all occurrences are pure ideas from her twisted mind…

Rose: O_O Twisted? I'm not twisted.

Hiei: ::under breath:: That's what you always think…

Rose: ~_~…too sad to care right now…just finished reading this sad story…I actually cried at the end of this one…I never cry when I read fanfics.

Hiei: O_O…uh…ENJOY THE STORY!!!! 

Rose: ::crying in background::

Chapter 12: Keeping the Peace

|

Rin found these demons to be disgustingly vile. They now had started an argument about who should 'do' her first. _Barbarians…they sicken me_. _I think I should teach them a few new lessons…if I could gather enough courage to do so…_ She had noticed they had completely forgotten about her and had their sights set on beating each other up instead.

Crawling on her knees, she slowly made her way to the door, the portal to freedom. But it was easier said than done. Before she knew it, another demon, one who obviously had stayed out of the fight and was keeping an eye on her. She looked up at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered at her.

"Uh…away?" He reached down and grabbed a hold of her kimono and pulled her up to his level.

"Wanna try that again?" This time his breath brushed against her face.

_Ew…that's stinks…_ She had to think fast, suddenly an idea came to her. "Well I was just thinking since you sounded as stupid as you look that I could maybe get past you. I thought wrong. You're a lot smarter than you look and believe me, you look as stupid as a stick."

"Why you little bitch! I'll have your head for that remark." He pulled his free hand back, reading himself to punch her.

"Nope…you're still pretty stupid." She took this time to bring her foot back and swing it forward with a great force right into his groin. Immediately, he released his hold on her and fell to the ground in a great amount of pain.

"B…B…Bitch…" He whispered as she jumped over his form.

She high-tailed it down the corridor trying to find which way went out. It wasn't until she turned a corner did she run into something white, warm, and fluffy. She looked up to see her Sesshoumaru smiling down at her.

"I knew you would need help." 

"Shut up, I got away didn't I? Besides, I didn't see you making an entrance into that demon pile to save me or anything." She looked around the corner at the sounds of demons. "Let's just go."

"Nope, can't do that. You have to finish this. By…"

"…killing them?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. "You want me to kill them? But…but…I can't…"

"You want to become a demon? Then kill them." Sesshoumaru pushed Rin into the hall she just came out of.

"But…but…but…" Rin looked down the hall to see the group of pursuing demons. _He's being an ass…fine, if he wants me to kill the demons then I will. You know something…this is how I got here in the first place._ Rin stood up straight, a look of total panic on her face. _*Gulp*…here I go…hopefully. _

"Look! There's the little wench!"

"Get her!!"

Rin starred right at the demons, unfortunately that was all she could do. Her fear had froze her in that spot, this was a very bad time for her to get nervous and be frozen in her spot. _Great…just perfect._

_What's the matter with her? Why is she just standing there? Please don't tell me she's scared…kuso (a/n: means 'shit' in Japanese for those who don't know…^_^!)._ Sesshoumaru watched as Rin failed to move nor acknowledge the oncoming demons. 

"This time she won't be so lucky to get away." One of the demons cried.

Rin just continued to stare at them as if they were a painting. _Oh boy…this is bad…I'm dead. _She forced her arms up to her face but for some reason they weren't responding to the call. _…kuso…_

One of the demons lunged forward. And Rin did the only thing should could, she screamed.

_SLICE!!! _(a/n: okay…okay…I know…but I couldn't come up with another word to put right here…dat sucks doesn't it?)

In a flash of light, the demon was gone as well as the rest of them. Rin slowly opened her eyes. "What…happened?"

"You really need to stop doing that."

"Huh? What?"

"The whole getting scared and not fighting then screaming really loud thing." Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with an annoyed look on his face. "I keep giving you all these chances to kill and you keep getting scared. You need to stop it."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I just get so nervous."

"Don't worry about it…we have better things to do than stay here all day. Come on…we still have to find a miko." He geustered toward a hallway, Rin didn't argue, instead she followed silently.

|

It was the crack of dawn and the birds seemed to be extremely perky this morning. Chirping away as if no one was there.

"…Damn birds…" Inuyasha silently growled at the stupid birds. "…don't they ever sleep-in?" His amber eyes slowly opened to see a blackbird at the end of the tree branch which he was currently occupying. "So you're the one who won't let me sleep…I hope you lived a long life…" He slowly crept toward the annoying bird and was about to catch when a voice called out.

"Inuyasha!" 

"Wah!" With a loud thump, Inuyasha fell out of the tree and landed in front of the hentai monk. The blackbird then came and landed on Inuyasha's head and started to peck at it. "Ow…ow…ow…ow…ow…"

"Oh Inuyasha, you're up. Good." Miroku walked over to the fallen hanyou. "Lady Kagome and Lady Sango left earlier this morning to relax themselves. I was told to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." 

"Ow…too late for that…ow…now…DAMN BIRD!!!" Inuyasha went to slap the bird and instead slapped himself. "…smart bird…"

"You're a hazard to yourself you know that?" Miroku helped Inuyasha get to his feet. 

"Yes, and every woman is a hazard to**_ your_** health." Inuyasha smirked.

"Check again…it's been a day and I haven't broken the bet yet." Miroku said proudly. 

"Really? Well I think that'll change in time." 

"I highly doubt that."

|

Kagome and Sango had decided to talk a little walk in the forest before either of the guys woke up but that had been shattered since Miroku was already up. So they still went.

"It's a beautiful day today. Don't you agree Kagome?" Sango chirped happily.

"Yes…a very beautiful day." Kagome replied in a smile. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Sango continued to hold her chirpy attitude while she stopped every now and then to smell the wonderful assortment of wild flowers that grew within the forest.

"Well, Inuyasha talked to me last night—"__

"That's not all you two were doing…" A evil grin appeared on Sango's face.

Kagome couldn't help but blush. "How…how…how do you know about that?"

"You two basically spent the entire night out there and then you two come walking back into the camp all giddy-like. Something had to happen between you two." Sango stopped again and picked a beautiful blood-red colored rose. "You honestly don't think we wouldn't have noticed that now did you?"

"No…" Last night kept repeating itself inside her head over and over again. "…but that's not the point…"

"Right…now what did you want to say?"

"Well…Inuyasha told me that him and Miroku made a bet…" 

"Really? What kind of bet?"

"Well Miroku had to give up being a hentai for a couple of days…which is why none of us has been violated."

"I knew something was up. That explains so much." Sango continued to walk on, Kagome behind her.

"Wait till you hear what the loser has to do. If Inuyasha wins, then Miroku has to confess his deepest desire. And if Miroku wins, then Inuyasha must confess his." 

"A lot on the line." 

"Yeah, that's why Inuyasha thought he might be able to back Miroku into a corner." 

"Make him lose? How?" Sango stopped and starred at her friend.

"With our help." Kagome had stopped as well and was now wearing a smile. 

"You mean…"

"Yeah…get him to brake the bet…by making him touch one of us…you in?"

"Sure…this might be fun." 

"Well we better be heading back…they're probably killing each other right about now." Kagome turned around and started back.

"You're probably right…" Sango turned and ran a little to catch up with her friend.

"One other thing…we can't let Miroku find out that we know. Okay?" 

"Okay." Sango replied.

|

Rose: YEY!!! I found my fanfiction disk!!! Now I can upload this chapter…before I'm killed by some of my friends…not naming anyone of course… ::coughaliciacoughdaphnecoughkhrystalcough::

Hiei: THAT was original…

Rose: Shut up…

Hiei: No.

Rose: ¬_¬ Yes…now SHUT UP!!!

Hiei: O_O''' you're mean…

Rose: ^_^ I know!

Hiei: O______O''''

Rose: Please R&R! ^_^ !!

Hiei: You had pocky didn't you?

Rose: Lalalalalalalala…

Hiei: Should have known…


	14. A Turn For The Worst

Rose: Konnichi Wa!!! 

Hiei: Hello…

Rose: Guess what? I'M STILL ALIVE!!! MY FRIENDS DIDN'T KILL ME!!! OH YEAH!!!

Hiei: O_O…Did you ever find Inuyasha or Miroku yet?

Rose: No…but don't worry…they'll show up sooner or later…By the way, this is the chapter in which you guys find out what Kagome and Sango have planned for Miroku!!!!!

Hiei: Hn…

Rose: ^_^!!!

Hiei: I guess I have to do the disclaimer?

Rose: Wouldn't hurt…

Hiei: ::sigh:: fine…I'll do it…

Rose: YEY!!! ::glomps Hiei::

Hiei: O____O…can't….breathe…need….air…

Rose: ^_^' Oh…sorry…do the disclaimer…

Hiei: ¬_¬ Rose does not own Inuyasha…she does however own the computer on which she is typing…and all occurrences are purely coincidental…

Rose: ^_^ Now on with the fic!!!

Hiei: -_-…you interrupted me…

Rose: ^_^ Sorry…go on…

Hiei: -_-…everything is pure thoughts of her evil, twisted, sick imagination...

Rose: ¬_¬ Again with the sick…stop it…

Hiei: ^_^ No!

Rose: ~_~ My mind isn't dat sick and twisted and evil is it?

Hiei: O_O…uh…if I say yes then you'll cry…so…NO!

Rose: ~O~…lair!!

Hiei: ^_^''''' Please enjoy the chapter…!!!

Rose: ~_~ You're not listening to me!!!

Hiei: ^^''''

|

Chapter 14: A Turn For The Worst

The day had gone by rather slowly. Kagome and Sango had stayed away from both Inuyasha and Miroku, planning their attempt to get Miroku to crack. It was going on quite well actually.

"So you know what to do, right?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Yep. All we have to do is wait for the right time." An evil grin came across Sango's face as she thought about what they had planned.

"Great!" Kagome said as she and Sango walked into view of the guys.

Inuyasha, who had already been let in to what was going to take place, smirked as they came over to him. "So what exactly took you girls so long?"

"It's a girl thing." Kagome casually replied. "You wouldn't…well…couldn't understand it."

"You really think so?" Inuyasha was gawking at the fact that his mate had just insulted him. 

"Yes, I really think so." She mocked him. 

"Then tell me what took you two so long and I bet I understand it." Inuyasha put on a strong stance and glared at her.

"Miroku, you want to have a say in this?" Sango popped in.

Miroku, have trying to stay out of the conversation, was startled to find that they had actually brought him into this. "Uh…I think it's best if I didn't contribute to this conversation." 

"Oh come on. Your like the woman expert…even though you've been never been in bed with one." The last part was spoken in a whisper to where only Inuyasha could hear her.

"Sango's got a point there Mr. Woman Expert." Inuyasha was the only one aware to Miroku's uneasiness. He IS a dog-demon.

"Yeah Miroku…you probably know more about girls than mister know-it-all dog over here." Sango laughed at Kagome's comment to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms on his chest and stood there pouting. "Go ahead Miroku, enlighten me." He said in a sassy voice.

"I'd rather not—" Miroku was cut short as both Kagome and Sango got on either side of him and started to sweet talk him.

"Come on Miroku…teach him something new." Kagome said in a seductive tone.

"Yes…teach him all you know." Sango's tone was equally as seductive.

"…" Miroku was at a loss for words. (a/n: Miroku's expression at this point would probably be something like O_________O''''') /What the hell has gotten into them??!!?!?!/

"Well Miroku…" By now both girls were running their index fingers along his chest in circles (his shirt is still on).

"Yeah Miroku…teach me all you know." Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the scene before him. /He won't last too much longer…then I win./

"Uh…well…um…" Miroku was at a lost of words. If he was to act upon his hentai instincts then he would lose the bet, but if he was to play it cool and ignore his instincts he would miss the most prime opportune time to be himself. "…um…"

"We're waiting." Kagome and Sango replied in a singsong tone and perfectly in sync. They both pressed their fingers into his chest.

"Yeah Miroku, we're waiting." Inuyasha was now completely enjoying Kagome and Sango's way of torturing Miroku. Then he got a brilliant idea to help along with the torture.  "Unless you're not the hentai we thought you were." 

Miroku's eyes dilated twice their size. "W-W-What did you just say?"

"You heard me, you're not a hentai! You just claim to be a hentai, but you're not!"

The color in Miroku's cheeks drained as his anger reached a new height. "I am too a hentai!"

"Well then Mr. Hentai…prove it." Inuyasha smirked.

"How?" Miroku was now frustrated not to mention pissed off.

"Your answers are sitting on your sides." 

Miroku looked at both Kagome and Sango. "Y-Y-You mean…them?!"

|

Rose: ^^ I'm sorry to everyone who wanted me to continue…but it just felt right ending it there.

Hiei: -_-…that and you didn't feel like writing anymore…

Rose: -_-…I wanted to write more…I just have to finish my project first…before my mom comes in and catches me writing this instead of doing my project…

Hiei: English?

Rose: Yeah…

Hiei: Second?

Rose: Yep…the second English project due this week…at least I have until Friday…

Hiei: O_O…Your mom is coming…

Rose: O_O''''''' OH CRAP!!!!….uh…please leave a review…::clicks out and starts finishing English project::

Hiei: ^^''''' Yes…please leave a review… 


	15. Reflected Light

Rose: ^________^ Hey-lo persons!!!!!

Hiei: -_- hi…

Inuyasha: ^_^ Helwo! 

Rose: 'Bout time you got back! Where's Miroku?

Inuyasha: ^^'…

Rose: -_-…what did you do?

Inuyasha: ^^'' Nothing!!!

Hiei: -_- You're lying…

Rose: -_- And I can tell…you're a bad liar…

Inuyasha: ^^;;;;;;;; …

Rose: * ; * …::drool::…

Inuyasha: ::pokes Rose:: What's her deal?

Hiei: -_-' …two words…Shadow Hearts…

Inuyasha: Shadow Hearts? What's that?

Hiei: The game she borrowed from a friend that's she's been playing non-stop…

Inuyasha: Oh…

Rose: …NOOOO!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! STUPID RAGE DEMON!!!! STOP HITTING ZHUZHEN WITH YOUR DICK!!!!! O_O NO! DON'T KILL YURI!!!! YURI'S THE ONLY ONE STRONG ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY KILL DEHUAI!!!! DAMN IT!!!!

Inuyasha: O___O''' My god…she's obsessed with it…

Hiei: Yep…and she's gonna be like that until she beats the game…

Inuyasha: How long will that take?

Rose: ^_______^ YES!!!!! IN YOUR FACE EVIL RAGE DEMONS!!!!!!!! T____T NO! I FORGOT ABOUT SAVING AND NOW I HAVE TO BATTLE DEHUAI!!!!! CRAP!!!!

Hiei: O_O''' Soon I hope…

Inuyasha: O___O'''' So while I was gone…she got addicted to Shadow Hearts?

Hiei: In short…yes…

Inuyasha: What exactly is Shadow Hearts?

Rose: ^________^ (in one breath) Shadow Hearts is an RPG for Playstation 2…you play as Yuri…the main character…and as Alice, Margarete, Zhuzhen, Keith…though I haven't gotten him yet…Yuri's a Harmonixer…which means he can fuse with souls he collects…he's really powerful…Alice is an exorcist…she's being protected by Yuri…Zhuzhen is a wise sage dat excels in the ways of Yin and Yang and Feng Shui…he's really weak…Margarete is a world famous spy and kicks major demon butt…she's a lot better at fighting than Zhuzhen…

Hiei: O____O …wow…all in one breath…

Inuyasha: O____O…I'm so sorry I asked…

Rose: ^^ IT'S THE COOLEST GAME EVER!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: ^^' I'm gonna do the disclaimer now…since your kinda busy…

Rose: ::absorbed in the game:: * ; *…

Inuyasha: Rose is not currently part of this world…so she can't possibly own me or anything thing else…^^…all occurrences are from her brain…I think…^^''''

Hiei: ::pokes Rose:: Man…she is out of it…

Inuyasha: ^^ Let me try…::pokes Rose::

Rose: T_____T …::slowly turns around with anime flames engulfing her:: …you…made…me…DIE!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DAT!!!!!! ::chases Inuyasha::

Inuyasha: ::runs from Rose:: X___X!!!! HELP ME!!!!

Hiei: …you shouldn't have poked her…

Inuyasha: X_______X!!!

Hiei: Enjoy the chapter!!!!

|

Chapter 15: Reflected Light

"This is hopeless!" Rin sighed as she sat against the Sakura tree. 

"Why must you keep complaining about this?" Sesshoumaru had been feed up with her whining for a while now, it's just now that he's actually speaking them aloud.

"Because it's the perfect time to complain!" 

He raised an eyebrow at the girl. _These new changes she's gone through…have really changed her attitude…and yet she's still scared to kill demons…I don't get her…_

"I mean I only have like five days left…even though it feels like a couple of months…it's only been two days…I like the way I am now…I feel…" A single tear slid down her cheek, her eyes filled with sorrow and shattered dreams. "…I feel…I feel…"

"Strong?" Sesshoumaru bent down to wipe the tear away. "You feel strong right?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" She choked out before throwing herself onto Sesshoumaru crying her eyes out.

"Why are you crying?" He started to stroke her hair, not really realizing it. 

"…I only have five days left!" She sobbed into his chest. 

"You know the days go by much faster and better if you do something to take your mind off of your troubles." His voice was now soft and caring.

"I don't want them to go by faster…I don't want them to go by at all!" Her sobbing seemed to have gotten lighter, if that was possible.

"Well…"

"If the last few days go by then I have to go back to being a human…I don't want that…" She had stopped crying now though her voice still held the shakiness one would hear if one was crying.

"…we can't stop the inevitable. The days will pass and life will go on. What we do within those couple of days can better shape our futures." Wise words…

Rin just looked up at him. "Then…does that mean there's going to be more searching?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle at how naïve his little Rin was. 

Rin's face took on an aggravated look. "Great…"

"We could always do something else…like practicing fighting for example." She knew he really meant 'killing demons' but she didn't argue. 

"That's not much fun…but I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice a little…" She slid her arms around his waist. "If…things don't turn out like we planned…will…"

"…I still love you?" He looked back down at her, taken back by her sudden lack of confidence. 

Her eyes met his, glazed with tears. She didn't say a word, only nodded. 

Without warning he took her into his arms. "I'll love you no matter if you're a demon or not." He tilted her head so that it was right beneath his but still looking at him. He brought his lips closer to hers until they met, making a very passionate kiss. One filled with hunger, lust, and love.

She was immediately overcome with a happy feeling, one that made her fears and doubts vanish. But unlike the first time they kissed, this one seemed to have a different reaction to it. (a/n: Rose: *__* need to make this quick…I vaguely recall them kissing sometime in chapter 4…if it's wrong then…don't sue…::goes back to playing Shadow Hearts::…) This reaction made her want and need him, something she has never felt before. 

He must have felt the same thing because he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. His hands wandered a little lower down her lean figure, running his fingers down her curves. She let a little gasp escape her but it was a good gasp and it seemed to increase his movements.

Within in a few seconds, they were sharing a very fierce kiss. His tongue begging for entrance and her giving it; their tongues intertwining in the dance that many know.  

He explored her mouth thoroughly before leading a trail of kisses down her jawbone and to her neck. When he got to the tender flesh just at the connection of her collarbone and her neck, he softly bit into it earning a small hiss of both pain and delight from her as well as a small trail of blood coming from the newly formed wound.

"S…Sesshoumaru…what are you doing…?" She whispered into his ear, unsure what he was doing to her.

"I'm marking you…" He quickly licked up the blood and the wound.

"Marking me?" Her fingers wrapped in his beautiful white hair.

"Yes…it's a thing demons do to claim what's theirs…you're mine…" With a sweep of his hand, he slashed through her kimono, cutting it off of her completely. "…all mine…" He kisses along her collarbone, nipping at her flesh ever now and then, his hand gently massaging her left breast. 

She moaned again into his touch. Her demon instincts telling her to buck forward as a sensation of pleasure consumes her very being. 

"…you like that, do you?" He brought his mouth from her neck to her right nipple and started to suck on it lightly.

"…y…y…yes…" She loved the feelings he was giving her and she wanted more. "…m-more…" She lightly gasped. 

He didn't speak, but went with her wishes. He tore his clothes off as he left kisses along her stomach and to her navel, which he shot his tongue in and out of earning moans and gasps of pleasure from her.

She tightened her grip on his hair as he filled her with wonderful feelings. "…oh…S …Sesshoumar….u…" 

He shoved a finger up her moist opening and moved it in and out, preparing her for something better to replace his fingers. He felt her buck upwards trying to get him to hit her pleasure spot so he removed his finger and bought his mouth to the sweet opening. He shot his tongue in and out, massaging her inner thigh at the same time. 

Her soft moans of pleasure soon began to increase in volume. Morphing into loud screams, her nails digging into his scalp. She arced her back and with the loudest scream she could produce, released her fluids.

He licked every drop up, savoring its sweet taste. He lifted his head from her warm moist cavern and came back up to kiss her. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and lightly bit on her lower lip. As he was doing this he reinserted his two fingers and began to prepare her once more.

She gasped lightly at the sudden intrusion but it didn't hurt as much as before. But when he inserted the third finger, she found it somewhat uncomfortable. She slowly began to get use to his fingers before he took them out.

Once his fingers were removed, he positioned himself right above her. "Are you ready?" 

She nodded a yes. "Yes…I'm ready…" 

With that he entered her and she gave a small cry at the suddenness of his entrance. He kept it still so that she could adjust to his size. When he thought she was use to him, he slowly began to set a pace in which she would be able to handle. Each time she would scream out he would go faster and faster. The friction between them greatly increased as their lovemaking became more intense. With each thrust in, he could feel himself getting closer to spilling. 

"SEEESSHOUMARUUUUU!!!!" It finally became too much and with one last thrust in he shot his seed into her as she spilled onto him.

He collapsed onto the ground next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Aishiteru Rin." 

She snuggled up next to his bare chest. "I love you too…" She soon fell fast asleep.

He wrapped his tail around her sleeping form so that she wouldn't be cold and whispered to her, "Don't worry…I'll find you a Meko…I promise…" And he soon joined Rin in blissful sleep.

|

Rose: ::stopped playing Shadow Hearts:: FINALLY!!!!!!! I FINISHED!!!!!

Inuyasha: Took ya long enough…

Hiei: No kidding…

Rose: SHUT UP! I worked hard on this…

Inuyasha: O_O…she still has the controller in her hands…

Hiei: …I thought she was chasing you?

Inuyasha: We made a compromise…I don't bug her while she's play Shadow Hearts and she says the disclaimer without playing it…

Hiei: @_@ I'm confused…

Rose: ^^ Please leave a review. ::continues to play Shadow Hearts:: HA IN YOUR FACE EVIL ROGER BACON!!!!!

Inuyasha: O_O

Hiei: O_O


	16. Keeping a Bet is Hard Work

Rose: ^^I now have a passion to finish this story…even though it might take a while…

Inuyasha: -_- A **LONG** while…

Rose: ^^;;; and there's a problem with dat?

Inuyasha: No…not at all…

Rose: -_- You're annoying, you know dat rite?

Inuyasha: Yea I know…

Rose: Then do the disclaimer…

Inuyasha: Okay…Rose does not own Inuyasha…a person in which she can't pronounce or spell or say his name does…

Rose: I could probably spell his name…

Inuyasha: -_- Yea, if you were looking at it…

Rose: . SHUT UP!!!!!

Inuyasha: O_O;; Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: Keeping a Bet is Hard Work

|

Miroku was panicking now. Not only had he been shoved into a corner without the possibility of escape, but also his hentai senses were working over time. He had two beautiful women sitting on either side of his being and they were all up for him to grope them. And yet, something in the far reaches of his mind screamed 'don't do it'. It had certainly been his conscience, reminding him of the bet he had made with Inuyasha. It was times like this that he asked himself 'why'd I ever agree to that stupid bet?'. 

"Well monk? We're waiting." From the smug look on Inuyasha's face, Miroku could easily tell what he was thinking. "Are you scared now? Or perhaps you're just not the hentai you lead us to believe you are?"

Beads of sweat ran down Miroku's face as he was forced to choose between his current choices: 1. Lose control and grope Sango and Kagome and earn slaps from both of them and lose the bet, or 2. Uphold his dignity and fight off the temptation to grope the girls and be tortured. Well, being the well-mannered man that he is he picked… number 2. "T-t-t-that could be the truth. I could be leading you all on."

Not expecting his response, everyone just starred at him wondering whether or not he agreed to a bet or a vow. 

"So if you three a done, I'll be heading off to relax myself." And with that Miroku casually got up off the ground and headed towards the forest. 

  "Okay…not what I expected." Kagome almost forgot to blink from the shock. "I thought you said he would give in?"

"I thought that." Inuyasha was dumbfounded, plain and simple. "Why the hell didn't he touch you two?!?!" 

"So you wanted him to touch us, is that what you're saying?" You could see tiny bits of steam coming out of Kagome's ears because she was so mad.

"Hell yeah! I would have won!" 

Sango looked off in the direction that Miroku had went off in. _Maybe he does have some control over it…or maybe he's just waiting until AFTER the bet to make his move._ She turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome. "I'd rather him not touch me then actually touching me. You gotta think it's somewhat of an improvement, right?" 

The fighting lovers looked at Sango with blank eyes. "Maybe you're right," the two replied in unison.

"I'm always right." Sango placed her hands on her hips and raised her chin into the air. Inuyasha immediately broke out into a fit of laughter. "What are you laughing at?" 

"The fact that you think you're always right." Tears joined in as he was laughing so hard he was crying. 

"Inuyasha, that's not right. You shouldn't laugh at Sango." Kagome just glared at Inuyasha.

"What? She laughs at me." 

"Yeah, but it's okay to laugh at you." Sango looked over at Kagome, who was trying to stifle her laughter. "Right Kagome?" 

Inuyasha turned his attention to his mate and saw her plight. "So you agree with her?!"

Kagome slowly nodded as she burst out in a fit of laughter. Sango soon followed.

"I don't see what's so damn funny! I mean I'M not laughing!!!!!"  

"Of course you're not laughing, you're too dense to get the joke!" Sango managed to get out threw pauses in her laughing fit. 

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his gaze elsewhere. "You two are plain evil."

Miroku, who happened to be watching the entire scene from a safe distance, gawked. _HE TOLD THEM?!?!?!?! How dare he! This means war!!!! No more Mr. Nice Guy!_ He began to plot his plan.

|

Rose: ^-^ I'm sorry for the long delay. I meant to get this chapter out a long time ago but so many things got in the way.

Inuyasha: ::coughcoughwebsitecoughcough:: 

Rose: -_- ….^-^ Yes! I have a new website if any of ya'll would like the register there…I have a feeling I'm going to forget to put it up in my profile. 

Inuyasha: O_O you're playing the songs again???

Rose: ^-^ Yep! I love CD burners!!! I copied a CD with Inuyasha and Hellsing and Samurai Deeper Kyo songs on it from my friend Haruko-chan! Thanks Haruko-chan!!! 

Inuyasha: O_O Please leave a review…for my sake…


End file.
